


My inspiration

by kkukkungichokkomi



Category: Infinite (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut, changki rise, idk what else to tag xD, model!hyungwon, photographer!Kihyun, writer!Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkukkungichokkomi/pseuds/kkukkungichokkomi
Summary: Changkyun is a famous writer that lost his inspiration but he finds someone that inspires him again.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Another story! I hope you like this ^^  
> Thanks for all the support and the good comments <3

Im Changkyun was a regular Korean guy. He lived in Seoul, in an apartment with his best friend Chae Hyungwon. The latter had always been with him and, after they finished school, they decided to move in together. Changkyun’s parents were against it but they couldn’t interfere when Hyungwon showed them the apartment he inherited and their own son had his own money for winning writing contests. As soon as they started University, they looked for part time jobs - their parents paid for their studies - and they could completely relax.

After five years of living together, they were having their first fight. It wasn’t something important in Changkyun’s opinion but Hyungwon kept on insisting it was. The younger became a writer when he graduated from the University and he published many books. His favorite genre was horror and he could be days inside his bedroom writing without even eating properly because his inspiration flew away pretty quickly the moments he got distracted. His roommate was a model so he didn’t understand his behavior. The taller one loved sleeping but he had to go out several times and he thought Changkyun’s lifestyle wasn’t healthy.

His editor was growing impatient those months and he kept on calling the boy to hurry him up; he needed to write as fast as he could. His new creation was a saga of four books and he already released the first one. It sold very well and the public was getting impatient too. Changkyun thanked the heavens he decided to use a fake name, a pseudonym, so no one could really know who he was. He would be in trouble if a crowd of people waited outside his apartment to burn him alive due to his slow production.

“Come on, Changkyun-ah” Hyungwon kept on repeating, not letting him concentrate. “Look at your state, the bags under your eyes are bigger than your eyes” he said though Changkyun didn’t answer, he kept on typing quickly. Hyungwon went closer to his desk, slapping his head in annoyance. “Yah” he stared at his younger roommate. “Are you listening?” he asked and the brunette nodded. “Your hair is messy” he said but Changkyun didn’t react. “You used to care a lot about your hair” Hyungwon kept on trying his best to gain the other’s attention.

“I know but I can’t comb my hair now” the younger blinked a few times, realizing his eyes truly hurt. “My editor will murder me if I don’t finish this in two months and I have only half of the book” Changkyun explained for a thousand time and heard the taller one sigh.

“That means you are going to stay here for two months? You told me you were losing inspiration lately and I seriously think you need to go out to gain some more” Hyungwon said something the younger knew it was true but he couldn’t risk losing time. “How many pages have you written?” he sat down over the other chair he had in his dormitory and watched the screen of his computer. “350?! How can you write a horror story with that many pages?” Hyungwon widened his eyes. “No wonder your inspiration is flying away” he shook his head.

“It’s really short, I want it to have at least 600 pages” Changkyun finally stopped writing, turning to look at his best friend, who was wearing his modeling clothes already. Apparently, his agent already called him to go to another photo shoot.

“600? Seriously? 600 pages of what? People dying?” Hyungwon never understood why the brunette liked horror stuff and he didn’t understand how he had so many ideas.

“You didn’t read my book! You lied” the younger realized he never read his first book but he only laughed, thinking his best friend would never do it. He couldn’t believe he had been stupid enough to think he read it. Hyungwon laughed too, waving his hands in front of his face to deny it.

“I swear I read it!” the taller one yelled but couldn’t stop his laughter from coming out. “I’m sorry, I didn’t” he admitted and Changkyun told him it was okay. “But I won’t stop bothering you until you go out with me” he stood up, opening his roommate’s perfectly organized wardrobe to look for some elegant clothes. He also opened the curtains, letting the sunlight in and making Changkyun whine at the intense burning he felt in his tired orbs. “Come on, go take a shower” Hyungwon pulled from his hoodie to lift him up from his chair. “I’ll wait for you” the younger growled, walking slowly to the bathroom. “And if you don’t come, I’ll tell everyone you are I.M in my next interview” the elder threatened him.

“Fine” Changkyun locked the door behind him. He showered really fast and it actually felt good to be clean. He forgot to shower for three days and Hyungwon was right, his hair looked like shit, just like the dark circles under his eyes. The brunette quickly changed into some clothes - not the ones Hyungwon chose - and styled his hair a bit before going to the living room. His roommate was sitting on the couch, almost falling asleep, and he got startled when he saw the writer.

“You are ready” Hyungwon stood up, rubbing his eyes. “Now you look like Im Changkyun once again” he smiled. “My handsome best friend” the taller one always told him those compliments and he believed he was just teasing him at first. He realized he was being honest when he asked him to join the modeling world with him. Changkyun obviously denied it; he didn’t think he was good looking and he hated having that much attention.

“Where are we going?” he asked Hyungwon’s agent when they were inside the car. The brunette felt extremely impatient because he wished to go back to the apartment and write some more. He didn’t sleep for two days and he was sure he would fall asleep in the middle of their outing.

“We are going to Hyungwon’s photo shooting” Hyunwoo answered. Changkyun didn’t like the agent that much because he was quiet and he got mad at Hyungwon whenever he disobeyed his orders. He didn’t understand it was the other way around, Hyungwon should be telling him what to do.

“I’ll fall asleep” Changkyun sighed. “Can’t we go somewhere else? I need fresh air” the younger tried to convince his best friend. “You can go to the shooting while I wait at the park” he proposed, remembering there was a tiny park in front of the magazine’s building.

“You’ll fall asleep on a bench, besides, you need to eat and there will be food in my photo shooting” Hyungwon was right; he couldn’t remember the last time he ate something that wasn’t instant ramen. “You are too thin” the brunette glared at his roommate when he heard those words coming out of his lips. Changkyun’s cheeks were disappearing slowly but Hyungwon couldn’t tell him he was thin considering his own state. “Okay, I know I’m thinner but I eat well so I have the rights to tell you to eat more” he added.

“You don’t eat well, you are the most selective person I’ve ever met” the younger said. “And you order food often” the elder chuckled, knowing he was right. “But it’s fine, I’ll go with you if you read my book” Changkyun raised his eyebrows twice, teasing his roommate. Hyungwon doubted it for a moment, thinking about something to say not to promise anything. “I’m kidding, I’ll go and I’ll probably fall asleep on the floor” they both laughed.

“You can’t sleep on the floor or I’ll have to take you out” Hyunwoo didn’t understand his joke tone and he sighed, not saying anything.

Once they arrived to the enormous building, Hyungwon got out from the car first. Changkyun followed him, walking slowly - the elder wasn’t going fast though - and trying to avoid any kind of eye contact. He hated crowds and his best friend was always surrounded by people. Everyone inside that place knew him and bowed to him, making the younger feel out of place. He was starting to regret his decision of going out. The apartment became his safe place and he felt part of it already.

They stopped only when they reached a dark room with several tables full of food and a white background with strong lights pointing at it. People kept on greeting Hyungwon, ignoring him completely but he didn’t care, it was better that way. “Hyungwon-ah” a guy appeared out of nowhere, standing in front of his roommate with an impatient look on his face. “You are late again” he sighed. “Go with your stylist please, everyone’s waiting for you” he added and turned to look at Changkyun. The latter thought the guy could be a model too because his face was cute and pretty but he had a camera hanging from his neck. “Oh, hi, I’m sorry” he bowed slightly and the younger did the same. “I was scolding this guy because is always the same story here” he explained, motioning Hyungwon to hurry up. “I’m Yoo Kihyun, his photographer” the beautiful boy turned to him once more.

“I’m Im Changkyun, his roommate” the brunette shook Kihyun’s hand and saw him smiling toothlessly before grabbing Hyungwon’s arm and dragging him to the other room. Changkyun looked around, not knowing what to do. Maybe he could go steal some food and sit somewhere. He could act as if he didn’t exist. He slowly walked around, staring at the staff that worked nonstop. He then went to one of the tables to grab some food and sat on a chair far away from the set so no one would see him.

 

“I’m so tired” Kihyun said and Hyungwon rolled his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that, Jooheony hadn’t been sleeping because he thinks there’s a ghost in our apartment” his photographer was telling him the same story all over again but, suddenly, his brain lighted up. Jooheon thought there was a ghost inside their apartment and Changkyun could go there to find his inspiration back. Hyungwon didn’t know if he was writing about ghosts but it could help... and he would be leaving his dark bedroom. “He’s my best friend but I want to punch him lately” Kihyun kept on complaining. “He tried to sleep on my bed with me last night and I had to lock the door” he ended with a heavy sigh.

“That’s really bad” Hyungwon patted the elder’s back. “So, you have a ghost?” he asked and Kihyun nodded, showing him a confused expression. “Do you like horror books?” he went on and his photographer frowned.

“Why?” the raven haired knew he was up to something though he tried to sound innocent.

“Changkyunnie writes horror books” Hyungwon talked casually as if he was just telling him his daily life.

“I’ve never heard of him before” he rubbed his chin while trying to remember. “I read a lot of books actually but there was no Im Changkyun” Kihyun said and he was wondering if it was a good idea to reveal his roommate’s identity. __‘I’ll just whisper it so my stylist doesn’t hear me’__  he thought.

“Have you heard of I.M?” the taller one asked and saw Kihyun’s eyes lighting up.

“Yeah, his books are awesome and the last one left me speechless, I hope he writes faster because I’m dying of curiosity” the black haired confessed to Hyungwon and the latter knew he would love to have Changkyun in his apartment writing one of his favorite books. Hyungwon laughed evilly inside his mind and smiled toothlessly to his photographer.

“Well, come closer” he motioned with his hand for Kihyun to go closer to him. “Changkyunnie is I.M” he whispered and the elder chuckled, not believing his words. “He seriously is” the taller one said out loud. “He started writing when he was only 12 and he won five contests when he was at school” he kept on going and the other crossed his arms over his chest. The model’s stylist was almost done so he had to hurry up. “I’m not lying, Kihyun-hyung” he saw Kihyun finally widen his eyes.

“For real?!” the raven haired turned around to stare at Changkyun, who was sitting on a chair, far away from people. After he became a famous writer he started feeling awkward around others because he didn’t leave the apartment. “Can I” he paused. “Can I ask for his autograph?” he said and Hyungwon shushed him.

“I was thinking he could go to your apartment to check on that ghost... he loves supernatural stuff” he tried his best not to laugh because Changkyun would clearly punch him when he found out what he had done. “Only if you don’t tell anyone” he added and Kihyun nodded with a smile.

“Wouldn’t he feel a bit awkward in my apartment? I don’t think there’s anything there, only Jooheony sees it” the elder seemed hesitant about the idea though Hyungwon knew he would accept; he loved Changkyun’s books after all.

“I think he needs to leave his bedroom to write more, he’s losing inspiration lately” he told Kihyun to make him feel bad and he achieved it.

“Oh, that’s really bad” the photographer thought for a few seconds. “Okay, I don’t mind” he accepted. “Will you tell him? Maybe I should do it” the black haired was clearly impatient, making Hyungwon’s idea even better. “Can I ask him questions?” he went on but the stylist finished her work and sent him out of the room. Kihyun followed with his camera and Hyungwon decided to check on Changkyun. He left him completely alone and he could see him falling asleep due to the tiredness.

“Changkyunnie” he patted his roommate’s shoulder. “Stay awake” he whispered not to let his photographer listen.

“I’m sorry” the younger apologized, yawning softly. “You left me alone” he added, whining like a little kid. “I want to go home” he protested with a cute pout on his lips. “I need to sleep and write” he added.

“Okay, I’ll tell Hyunwoo-hyung to take you home” Hyungwon saw Changkyun’s shinning face after he said that. “You know, Changkyunnie” he started while he sent his agent a message. “Kihyun-hyung has a ghost in his apartment, his best friend Jooheon saw it and heard him move things around” the younger seemed interested. “I was thinking you could go to their apartment to write sometimes, maybe your inspiration comes back” he proposed and saw the brunette looking from Kihyun to him repeatedly.

“W-what?” the younger panicked a bit and the taller one was enjoying his misery a lot. “I couldn’t do that, I’d be bothering Kihyun-ssi” he went on, realizing he would be rude if he didn’t say anything in return.

“Oh, no, no” Kihyun suddenly spoke. “It’s totally fine with me, you are my favorite author” he winked and Changkyun glared at Hyungwon. “Maybe you could tell Jooheony you don’t hear that ghost either so he stops bothering me” the photographer made the writer force a smile once again.

“Okay, I’ll go” Changkyun accepted. “We’ll talk later” he whispered in Hyungwon’s ear, making him laugh out loud. He left with Hyunwoo after a few minutes and Kihyun couldn’t erase his bright smile.

“Thanks, Hyungwon-ah” he thanked the model. “Now, let’s go before I lose my patience” he ordered him around once again and he couldn’t help but sigh.

 

 

“You went too far!” Changkyun yelled after he woke up the next afternoon - yeah, he really needed to sleep -. He made himself some coffee while Hyungwon read his own interview to be sure the lady didn’t change any words. “Now I’ll have to go to an apartment I don’t know and maybe your pretty photographer will tell everyone I’m I.M” he whined, sitting in front of his roommate, who didn’t seem to be paying any attention to him. “Hyungwon-ah!” the brunette protested.

“I’m sorry, one second” the taller one made him sigh in annoyance. “You think my photographer is pretty? Maybe you could ask him out, he’s single” the elder took the conversation to another place only to avoid his scolding and he was trying hard not to punch him.

“I’m not going to ask anyone out” Changkyun didn’t know how to make him understand he shouldn’t ‘help’ him anymore. They were both 23 years old, not kids, and they behaved differently but that was all. Besides, Hyungwon slept all day long if he didn’t have any activities; he stayed on his bed and the writer had to wake him up for dinner. “And I lost an entire day of writing” he added. “So I’ll be staying in my bedroom, bye” he stood up with his cup of coffee and locked himself inside his dormitory. He turned on his computer and stared at his document blankly. __‘Fuck my life’__  he thought, re-reading the last part he wrote to remember what he was about to write the day before.

When he started, his cellphone rang, and he knew it was his editor. The younger picked up, staying silent, preparing to hear the other scream. __“Are you done?”__  he asked with his threatening tone. __“Tic toc, Changkyun”__  he added. Sungyeol - the one talking on the phone - had serious problems; he couldn’t control his anger.

“I’m not done” Changkyun didn’t know what to say anymore. “You gave me two months, don’t be so impatient” the writer turned on the speaker mode to keep on going with his book while talking.

 _ _“You are right but I’ve been giving you extra months so I suggest you hurry up”__  Sungyeol insisted like he always did. __“I received a lot of letters from your fans and they are wondering if you will continue”__  Changkyun could hear him moving papers on his desk. __“It’s been a year, you need to write faster or we won’t back you up anymore”__  the younger didn’t answer to that, thinking it was a bit cruel. __“I’m serious, Changkyun, I’m not the boss around here”__  Sungyeol was right. The one who controlled everything was Lee Howon, a 32 years old man that liked erotic books more than anything. He was a little scary sometimes but Changkyun knew he was a cool person, unlike Sungyeol.

“I’m sure Howon-ssi wouldn’t mind, can’t you let me talk to him? I’m seriously stuck and I don’t think I can finish in two months” the brunette moved his fingers though he didn’t like what he was writing at all. That was the true problem of losing inspiration; he started hating everything and had to erase and re-write almost each paragraph. He planned every little part of his long story but he had to fill the empty spaces, it wasn’t that simple.

 _ _“No! Howon is too busy to hear your childish whims”__  Sungyeol denied. __“It’s too bad, you’ll have to do it or I’ll make sure your fans know your real name so they go to your apartment to show you their complaints”__  he hung up and Changkyun stood up to then throw himself on his bed. He stayed there, staring at the ceiling in silence, trying not to cry in frustration. Why didn’t people understand he was just a person? He couldn’t force his mind to work faster when he had no inspiration at all. The writer felt empty and started thinking maybe it was a bad idea to do four books. He had so many ideas and he already planned it till the end but it was hard.

After a few minutes of spacing out - he found the white roof specially interesting that afternoon - he heard Hyungwon opening his bedroom’s door softly and he entered with some food on a tray. “I’m sorry, Changkyunnie, cheer up” he said, sitting by his side on the mattress. “I just want you to be okay and I think you aren’t okay right now” he added and Hyungwon was right, he wasn’t okay. “Kihyun-hyung is a good person and he loves your books” he explained and Changkyun chuckled dryly, not changing his mind about being awkward in someone else’s apartment. “Besides, his apartment is creepy, I’ve been there” the taller one tried to convince him and the younger found it amusing.

“Stop” that was the only word that left his mouth though Hyungwon grabbed his wrists to pull him up. He already left the tray on the floor and he hugged Changkyun to make him feel better. “It’s okay, Hyungwon” he hugged his friend back. “My inspiration disappeared completely after Sungyeol-hyung’s call” he sighed, parting from the elder. “I’ll go to Kihyun’s apartment but I don’t think that will help” he spoke, grabbing the plate Hyungwon brought him. He wasn’t hungry but he needed to eat.

“I think it will” he winked, staying with Changkyun to talk about something else. The taller one tried hard to make him forget about the book for a few minutes and he achieved it; the younger had a good time after days of suffering from his lack of inspiration.

 

Changkyun walked slowly through the streets of Kihyun’s neighborhood. Hyungwon gave him a piece of paper with the latter’s address, telling him he had another interview. The younger didn’t believe him for some reason but decided to go alone anyway. He had to stop being scared of people and the photographer seemed to be a real fan of his books. When he finally found the right building, he thought Hyungwon was right, it looked kind of creepy from the outside. He rang the doorbell and waited for Kihyun to answer. He had his laptop inside his backpack and he had all of his story plans over his notebook just in case he forgot something though he didn’t think he would be able to write anything.

Once Kihyun opened the door with the answering machine, he went to the elevator to press the right floor’s button. Changkyun stared at his reflection over the mirror walls and sighed. His dark circles weren’t fading at all but he couldn’t do anything to change it. He didn’t wear makeup nor sunglasses so he had to deal with it.

The moment he stepped out of the lift, he knocked on the apartment’s door and Kihyun opened it, showing him a bright smile. It was very gorgeous in Changkyun’s opinion though he tried to ignore it, bowing politely before going in. The place looked really creepy. It had dark walls and a long hallway with several wooden doors. The living room was beautiful and it had big windows, pointing to the city. The younger stayed there, not feeling comfortable enough to go further. He smiled toothlessly at the photographer and decided to talk not to be awkward. “Your apartment is cool” he said, playing with the hem of his hoodie.

“Thank you, Jooheony never liked it but I convinced him to stay” he explained. “It’s cheap and it’s placed over a good zone” he added, chuckling a bit. “I guess no one wanted it because it’s kind of creepy” Kihyun didn’t seem awkward. “But I think it has its own touch” he looked around while talking. “Sit down, please” he moved a chair to let Changkyun sit. “Do you want some coffee? I baked some cookies the other day” he placed a plate in front of the writer and they looked delicious but he still felt a bit out of place.

“Thank you, I’m fine, I just had lunch” the brunette accepted the coffee but he was seriously full. He ate two ramen cups before leaving and bought snacks on the way.

“At 4pm?” Kihyun frowned, placing the cup of coffee in front of him. Changkyun forgot it was that late; he had been the whole morning trying to write and he lost track of time.

“Oh, I didn’t know what time it was” the younger chuckled. “It happens pretty often and Hyungwon scolds me for that” his companion giggled at those words. “But he doesn’t eat anything! It’s not fair” he whined like a baby and then became shy, remembering he was with a complete stranger. “I’m sorry” he apologized, grabbing the warm cup to hide his face behind it. Kihyun laughed at that, saying it was fine.

“You don’t need to feel shy” the photographer tried to make him relax. “I know this isn’t something you usually do but Hyungwon told me you needed to get out of your bedroom and he thought my ghost could help you with your inspiration problem” he moved his black strands from his face, looking fabulous in Changkyun’s eyes. The latter believed Kihyun could be a model for real. Maybe not for the runway; he wasn’t that tall.

“He told me the same thing but I don’t know... I don’t think my inspiration wants to come back” the younger sighed, not finding any solution to his problem. He needed to concentrate to write and he wouldn’t be able to do it inside someone else’s apartment. “I’m stuck” he confessed, already giving up to the fact Kihyun knew he was I.M.

“Maybe you could try” the elder smiled toothlessly. “I love your books and I believe in you, fighting!” he raised his fist to say the last word, making Changkyun chuckle. “Oh, you can sit over the living room if you want to” he added and the younger accepted his offer, thinking the view would help. Kihyun sat by his side - not so close - and moved his fingers nervously. “You can write whenever you want” he stood up after a few seconds of silence. “I’ll be over my dark room revealing photos; just call me if you need anything... it’s over the end of the hallway” the raven haired left him alone before he could answer so he decided to take out his laptop. He turned it on and waited for it to react. He then took out his planning, leaving it on the couch, right beside him.

Changkyun looked from the planning to his laptop, thinking about how to write the next part, but the unfamiliar surroundings made him get distracted. Inside his bedroom, he had nothing new so it was simple to find his concentration. That apartment had something the brunette really liked so he left the laptop on the couch, getting up to go near the huge window. “Pretty” he whispered to himself, staring at the incredible view of Seoul. He had always found the city amazing and that apartment let him confirm it. It was a shame there was no balcony, it would have been perfect.

When he was there standing, he thought a lot about his story. His mind only focused in that but he felt a pang on his chest every time he remembered about all the pressure he was receiving. It never happened before; he finished the other books pretty quickly though every person had bad years. The public didn’t understand that, they demanded more and more and Changkyun wasn’t comfortable. __‘I used to know how to act under pressure’__  he sighed, turning around to find a startled person standing under the hallway’s door frame. The brunette quickly bowed, not knowing how to react. Kihyun didn’t tell him his roommate was there too. “Hi, I’m Changkyun” he quickly spoke. “Kihyun-ssi invited me to...” he paused, not finding a good explanation for being there.

“You are the exterminator! You came here for the ghost, right?” apparently, Jooheon didn’t know anything and Kihyun lied to him, saying Changkyun was some kind of... ghost-buster? He started singing that damn song inside his head once he thought about ghost-busters; it happened all the time, he heard any kind of word and started singing inside his head. “I’m Jooheon and, let me tell you, I’m so happy you are here” he added, shaking the writer’s hand repeatedly, with a lot of enthusiasm. “That thing doesn’t let me sleep” he explained and Changkyun listened carefully because he believed in supernatural stuff and found them amazing. Hyungwon had a ghost in his house when he still lived with his parents though the latter didn’t believe him. “It moves things around and Kihyun-hyung never saw it! That’s why he doesn’t believe me!” the apartment’s owner seemed really freaked out. “But you believe me, right?” he talked really fast in Changkyun’s opinion.

“Y-yeah, I do” the brunette smiled toothlessly but considered telling him the truth. “Do you see it often? Can you show me?” the younger asked, not realizing he was getting distracted once again.

“It only appears at night” Jooheon whined. “But, if you stay, you’ll be able to hear it and maybe see it” he smiled anxiously but Changkyun wasn’t planning to stay that long. Even if nighttime was his favorite to write, he couldn’t stay to bother two guys he just met. “Can you stay? I want to show Kihyun-hyung I was right” Jooheon insisted but, thankfully, Kihyun appeared from the hallway.

“Oh, I see you’ve met Jooheony” the elder patted his roommate’s back. “He’s the problematic guy” he joked and the other threw him a glare. “He’s not a ghost-buster, Jooheony. I lied to you” he confessed and Jooheon whined, jumping like an angry child. “He’s Hyungwon’s friend, the one I told you about” Kihyun explained and the taller one gasped.

“Oh! I get it” he said and Changkyun felt awkward with the others talking about him. “It’s very nice meeting you, even if I won’t ever read your horror books” he shook the brunette’s hand once again. “Never, never” he added, moving his hand to deny it.

“He’s a chicken” Kihyun rolled his eyes and Changkyun giggled shyly.

“I’m not a chicken! I’m a normal person” Jooheon growled, spitting a bit of saliva while talking angrily. He wiped it with his hand, apologizing to the guest in the process before going on. “You are the one that doesn’t have any feelings, Kihyun-hyung” he said and Kihyun laughed. The latter seemed to be enjoying his friend’s outburst and Changkyun found it funny. “Besides, he believes me!” he pointed at the writer.

“You seriously believe him?” the elder asked and he nodded; he wasn’t ashamed of that.

“I saw one at Hyungwon’s house when we were teenagers” the brunette tried to make Kihyun understand his reasons. “But I wasn’t scared... I just wish I could study those paranormal things” his face lighted up while he talked so Jooheon frowned, shaking his head in disapproval.

“You are even weirder than Kihyun-hyung” Jooheon stepped backwards and Changkyun chuckled. He knew the other wasn’t saying it in a serious tone though the elder slapped his arm, scolding him for saying something like that. “I’m sorry” Jooheon reluctantly apologized.

“It’s okay, I have a weird personality” the younger heard that a lot and he already assumed it. “Hyungwon says is because I’m a writer” the others laughed.

“I seriously don’t know anyone weirder than Hyungwon” Kihyun chuckled and Changkyun nodded, completely agreeing with him. “Could you concentrate better?” he worriedly asked, placing his palm on the writer’s shoulder while staring at him.

“I got distracted with the view... I’m really sorry” the younger apologized, bowing slightly and feeling terrible for not even trying to write anything. “I’ll try again” Changkyun assured, walking slowly to the couch to sit down once more. Kihyun followed him and peeked through the backrest, making the brunette turn around and cover the screen of his computer.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to do that, I did it unconsciously!” he waved his hands in the air and Changkyun laughed. “I guess my curious mind wanted to know what will happen” he added, laughing too.

“It’s okay” the brunette saw Jooheon rolling his eyes at his roommate’s behavior. “I’ll answer one question just because you are helping me” Kihyun’s eyes widened when the brunette said that and he jumped in happiness, going around the couch to then sit by Changkyun’s side. “But only if you don’t tell anyone” the elder nodded furiously, not able to control his happiness.

“What happens in this book?” Kihyun laughed out loud, joking with the writer, who laughed too. “What? You said one question” he added and Changkyun shook his head. “Just joking” he patted the younger’s hand that was placed on his keyboard. “Let me think” he stayed silent for a while, making Jooheon sigh and leave the room. The brunette stared at the photographer, waiting for the question and thinking every single expression he made was gorgeous. His roommate was handsome but he was the king of derp faces. Changkyun thought it was impossible for Kihyun to look bad.

When the apartment’s owner told him to wait a little more because it wasn’t something easy, he decided to write a little. Kihyun ran to his bedroom to go search for the first book and started reading some parts he forgot after a year. Changkyun finally found the first word of the next paragraph and started writing without turning back. For the first time in months, he didn’t hear Sungyeol talking inside his head, he could focus completely on his words. Kihyun was silent and he liked that. The light that entered the room was surprisingly relaxing. He used to turn off every light of his bedroom to write but that was better.

Changkyun got into the story slowly, forgetting he was over someone else’s apartment and he failed to notice Kihyun staring at him with a smile on his face. The elder was happy he found his inspiration back and he slowly stood up, leaving him alone there.

 

“Shh” Kihyun quickly covered Jooheon’s mouth, not wishing to disturb Changkyun. “He’s writing!” he was excited about that and Jooheony sighed. “I already found the question I want to make but I don’t want him to lose inspiration again” he whispered.

“Hyung, you have issues” his roommate said. “I’m leaving to my part time job, please control yourself or he will get scared” he added, walking silently and locking the door behind him. Kihyun stared at the kitchen for a few minutes, thinking if he should return to the living room or just leave Changkyun alone. He didn’t know if the writer got easily distracted or not. He decided to check on him anyway, peeking through the hallway’s door frame. The brunette’s fingers moved fast and he could see paragraphs quickly forming over the screen of his computer.

“Changkyun-ssi” he softly said, going to the kitchen. He managed to startle him big time and felt terrible afterwards. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you” he apologized. “Do you want some cookies now?”

“Oh, it’s fine. Yes, please” the younger smiled. “You were about to ask me the question! I’m really sorry, I seriously forgot” he panicked but Kihyun shook his head, saying he would do it later.

“Just write, I won’t bother you anymore” the raven haired grinned. “I hope I didn’t make your inspiration go away” Changkyun answered with a simple ‘no, don’t worry’ and kept on writing. The apartment’s owner gave him a plate of cookies and went to look for his pictures to organize them inside envelopes. Hyungwon’s photo shoot was already dry and he needed to take them to the company the next morning.


	2. Chapter two

“How did it go?” Hyungwon broke the silence, cutting another piece of meat. They were having dinner together and his roommate decided to take him out to an actual restaurant. Changkyun was really happy because he managed to write a lot that afternoon thanks to Kihyun’s silence - 20 pages to be exact -. The latter stayed with him over the living room, organizing his amazing pictures and asking him from time to time if he needed anything. It was very different from his usual way of concentrating though it was effective. Jooheon didn’t return and Changkyun wondered where he was. Kihyun offered him to stay for dinner but he thought it was too much for the first day of staying there. He wished to see that ghost though he could wait a few days, it wasn’t something urgent.

“It went... surprisingly well” the brunette answered with a slight smile. “Your photographer is a nice person” he added, eating from his plate too. He felt his head really light, as if all his weight was gone. Sungyeol didn’t call him that day and he believed maybe he got tired of pushing without having results. “He was really curious about my next book though” he chuckled, remembering Kihyun’s question. It was about a very important part of the story he wouldn’t tell the writers until the third book so he had to be careful not to spoil too much. In the end, the elder told him it was fine and that he would try to guess it himself and Changkyun laughed, apologizing. “But I don’t mind, he’s nice” he repeated without realizing it.

“It seems Kihyun-hyung has a strong charm” Hyungwon winked and the younger rolled his eyes, already knowing how his best friend was. “Do I look good in his pictures? I wasn’t very inspired in my photo shooting the other day” he said, not teasing his roommate anymore. The taller one was very insecure sometimes with his photos though Changkyun really thought it couldn’t go wrong. He had to be serious and look at the camera most of the times, nothing that hard to do. Hyungwon was very good at modeling in the younger’s opinion.

“I didn’t see them... I’m sorry” the brunette couldn’t pay attention to something else while writing, his brain focused in one thing. “You know I barely hear you when I’m writing” he added and the elder nodded, finishing his food. “Hyungwon-ah, thank you for trying to help, it worked” he smiled brightly at his best friend, making him feel proud of himself. “I just hope I can write more tonight, I’m inspired” Changkyun felt so satisfied.

“I’m sure you’ll write a lot tonight too” Hyungwon patted his shoulder from across the table. “But please sleep, your brain will work better if you sleep well” he told the younger, patting his own stomach to then mutter ‘I’m full’.

“I’ll try to sleep but I cannot do it when I’m inspired, my eyes wouldn’t leave the screen” Changkyun finished eating too, leaving his chopsticks. “I want dessert” he raised his hand to call the waiter and the man brought him the menu.

“Ah... I want to sleep, eat quickly” the taller one sighed, laying back on the chair. He then yawned and the writer made sure to pick his dessert really slowly. Hyungwon scolded him after five minutes and he laughed, calling the waiter right after to tell him his choice. After that, he ate pretty fast and they paid, heading to the car. Hyunwoo waited there with his serious face and Hyungwon told him to hurry up. The latter ended up falling asleep in the vehicle and Changkyun took the opportunity to place a napkin inside his opened mouth, taking a picture with his cellphone. His roommate didn’t realize it until he woke up, a little startled due to the younger’s loud laughter.

They went upstairs and Hyungwon didn’t even take his clothes off before jumping to his bed. The brunette covered him with a blanket and then walked to his own bedroom, locking himself in there to write some more. He opened his computer, deciding it would be comfortable to lay on his mattress to write. Changkyun fixed his pillow, laying there with his laptop on his thighs. He re-read his file, feeling incredibly satisfied with his last pages. While he read, he started feeling a bit sleepy and he closed his lids for a few seconds because they hurt.

The brunette fell asleep, waking up only when his computer started falling from his thighs. He got scared and quickly reacted, grabbing the object before it hit the floor. Without thinking too much, he place the laptop on the desk and went back to bed, hugging his plushy to then fall asleep once again; not remembering he was about to write.

 

 

“Changkyun-ah” Hyungwon’s voice woke him and the sunlight hit his eyes strongly. “I’m leaving” his roommate said, already dressed up for another photo shoot. “I don’t know until what time you stayed awake last night but I thought maybe you wanted to get up” he went on, opening the curtains even wider to let more light get into the room. “It’s 11am already” he explained and Changkyun stood up, grabbing his cellphone to confirm it. “I’ll be back in the afternoon I guess... do you want Kihyun-hyung’s number?” he asked and the younger shook his head.

“He already gave me his number” his voice sounded raspy due to his sleepy state. “He said I could go to his apartment in the afternoon when he got out from work” he yawned, rubbing his eyes. “Do you think it’s okay? What if they are tired and I’m disturbing their privacy?” he asked, not knowing what to do.

“It’s totally okay” Hyungwon smiled, circling an arm around his shoulders. “Kihyun-hyung was really happy when I told him you would go to his place, he admires you a lot” he winked and Changkyun rolled his eyes. He couldn’t do much though, if Kihyun insisted he would just accept it and go there. It was helping him a lot; he hadn’t been writing that long in months and he seriously needed it.

Before he could say another word to Hyungwon, his cellphone rang and he saw Sungyeol’s name on the screen. Changkyun sighed loudly so his best friend quickly left to let him talk. He reluctantly picked up and stayed quiet as always, waiting for a sarcastic phrase or maybe a voice yelling at him. __“Hello, Changkyun-ah”__  Sungyeol seemed calm and he hoped the whole conversation went well. __“Any progress there?”__  he asked and the younger could hear him moving pages.

“Hi, Sungyeol-hyung” the writer calmly spoke though his sleepy voice was very evident. “I wrote 20 pages yesterday and I believe I can make it” he happily said, combing his hair a bit while walking to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and the bags under his eyes were already fading a bit. The brunette felt better since he went to Kihyun’s apartment and he honestly wanted to come back.

 _ _“That’s awesome! You just needed a little push from me”__  his editor made him roll his eyes. His pushes only managed to depress him more each month that passed without his work done. __“Howon has been telling me to call you but he’s going to be happy to hear this”__  he added and Changkyun didn’t know if he should believe that or not. Sungyeol sometimes invented stories to threaten him and most of them included Howon. When he published his first book, Sungyeol kept on telling him Howon was impatient and blah blah blah. The moment the brunette finally met the superior, he realized his editor had been lying the whole time. Howon was extremely friendly; he treated everyone respectfully and he understood people - even if he was a little weird sometimes -.

“It wasn’t because of you, I found a solution for my lack of inspiration” he confessed, not telling him any details because he was too lazy for that. “Sungyeol-hyung, I have to go, I just woke up and I want to shower” he wished to end the call fast not to receive any kind of scolding from his jumpy editor.

 _ _“What do you mean you just woke up? Get your ass to work right now!”__  and... there it was, his real personality coming out. Changkyun ended the call without thinking about the consequences and didn’t answer the 6 following calls he received. He silently brushed his teeth and got in the shower. Once he was done, he made himself some breakfast - only coffee because their fridge was completely empty and their shelves had salty snacks - and then walked to his dormitory to finally write something.

The brunette spent the whole day inside his bedroom - with the curtains closed and no lights on - and managed to finish 5 pages. It wasn’t much but he could do something at least. He only stood up when Kihyun sent him a text saying he was already on his way home. Changkyun answered and rushed to pack his computer together with his planning.

 

 

Kihyun was really excited about Changkyun going to their apartment once again. He waited the whole day for that and Jooheony kept on looking at him as if he was weird. The younger didn’t understand what it felt like to have his favorite writer in his home. At first, he didn’t believe Hyungwon. The raven haired imagined someone different; older. Changkyun had a really interesting way of writing and an even more interesting way of thinking. Kihyun wanted to ask so many questions though he tried to keep his composure.

When the doorbell rang, Jooheon answered because he was inside his dark room. His roommate wouldn’t admit it but he was glad someone else believed in ghosts. He wanted Changkyun to stay for dinner so he could hear the objects moving and see those strange things Kihyun didn’t consider real. He went out of his room, heading to the kitchen to find Jooheony convincing the brunette to stay longer this time. The elder chuckled silently and Changkyun smiled at him the moment he saw him. “Hi” he waved his hand and the photographer did the same, returning the smile. “Thanks for letting me come here again” he bowed politely, making the apartment’s owner giggle.

“It’s okay, you can stay as long as you want to” Kihyun assured and Jooheon let out a quick ‘I told you’. The guest laughed at Jooheony’s words and thanked them again. The elder offered him something to drink and walked him to the living room, telling him to start whenever he wanted to. Kihyun secretly enjoyed to see him writing; his concentration was impressive and he loved to watch how fast he wrote. The raven haired took some other pictures there so he could show them to his roommate and organize them but his attention was on Changkyun the whole time.

Jooheon got bored after a while and decided to go read a magazine to the dinning table. Kihyun stared at the brunette, who was already in some kind of trance, and had the brilliant idea of raising his camera to take a photo. The camera made the typical noise it made when a picture was taken though Changkyun didn’t notice it; he kept on writing as if he was alone in the world and the raven haired couldn’t help to go on. Jooheony threw him a judging stare but he stuck his tongue out at him, going on.

Kihyun took amazing pictures of the writer and, even if he was really quiet and still, he believed he could make a project for himself. He wouldn’t reveal those photos, he would just keep them. He had to stop at some point though, because Changkyun turned around and almost caught him. The younger thankfully thought he was asking him if he needed anything and Kihyun pretended he was right. “Oh, I’m fine, thank you” the brunette smiled and he wished he could capture that in a picture too. “Is it late?” he added and the elder checked the time.

“It’s eight o’clock, are you hungry? I could make dinner” the raven haired offered and Jooheon jumped from his chair like an excited puppy, making aegyo to say he was dying of hunger. The other two laughed at that and Kihyun stood up from the floor - he was kneeling there to take better angles -. “I’ll cook then” the writer followed him to the kitchen after he said those words. “What are you doing?” he asked, not understanding why wasn’t he writing anymore.

“I’ll help you” Changkyun answered and the elder blinked a few times in confusion.

“You aren’t helping, go back to your seat” Kihyun ordered and the younger complied. The photographer thought maybe he scared the brunette a little but he wouldn’t let him cook, he was the guest and he had to stay still. He grabbed some vegetables from the fridge and decided to make bibimbap; he was sure Changkyun liked that.

 

“This is delicious” Changkyun complimented his cooking and his smile grew wider. “Hyungwon and I can’t even cook ramen” they all laughed at that and Jooheon raised his hand, saying he was a disaster too. “Do you cook everyday, Kihyun-ssi?” he asked curiously and Kihyun chuckled at his formal treatment.

“Yeah, I do, I only make dinner and breakfast because at lunch we are out working” the raven haired answered, eating more from his plate right after. “Please call me hyung, I don’t like being that formal” he added and the younger nodded with a toothless grin. “Do you order food everyday?” the photographer was curious about his favorite writer’s lifestyle.

“No, I” Changkyun paused, looking a bit hesitant of answering. “This is a bit embarrassing but” he continued, gluing his eyes to his lap. Kihyun noticed his face turning a little red in shame and he considered it really cute. Not only he was wrong about the age of his favorite writer, he was also wrong about the personality he thought he would have. “I eat instant ramen almost every day” he confessed, covering his face with his palms when the other two chuckled. They weren’t making fun of him; they just found his embarrassment amusing.

“Relax, dude” Jooheony patted the brunette’s back since he was sitting by his side. “We aren’t judging you” he went on and Kihyun nodded, finally meeting Changkyun’s shy eyes. “I used to eat instant ramen all day, I only changed to tteokbokki sometimes... but Kihyun-hyung saved me” Jooheon explained and the writer giggled, apologizing for his attitude.

“It’s just... I don’t want to disappoint you” the brunette pointed at Kihyun and he widened his eyes in surprise. “You are one of my readers and I’m sure you imagined that I would be something totally different” he went on, moving his delicately - he had soft looking hands in the elder’s opinion - to explain. The photographer had that same habit of moving his hands while talking and Jooheony did it sometimes too. It was something common around people but Kihyun found Changkyun very cute.

Jooheon burst out laughing after the writer said the last words and Kihyun wondered what was so funny. The younger blushed once again in shame, apologizing repeatedly but Jooheony decided to finally talk. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t laughing about you” he waved his hands in the air to deny it. “I just thought about something Kihyun-hyung told me about you” the raven haired glared at his roommate because he knew what he would say. “He imagined you as an old man with big glasses and no sense of humor” Kihyun punched his best friend’s arm, scolding him for revealing that. Changkyun seemed to be holding his laughter, until he couldn’t take it and let it out.

“Really?” the younger asked. “No one told me that before” he kept on giggling a bit. “My friends couldn’t believe it when I told them” he moved his spoon around the plate to mix the ingredients more. “They laughed, saying it wasn’t possible and one of them told me he believed I.M was a woman” they chuckled. “But no old man until now” he ate another spoonful of bibimbap.

“Can I ask you a question, Changkyun-ah?” Kihyun said, earning the other’s full attention.

“Yeah, sure” his favorite writer smiled. “As long as it’s not from my book” he raised his finger to say that and they all giggled once again.

“It’s not from your book, don’t worry, I’ll wait like all the other readers” the photographer assured. “Why I.M? Shouldn’t it be I.C or something like that?” he asked and Changkyun left his spoon, patting his stomach and complimenting his food once again. His plate was already empty and he said he was full so Kihyun didn’t offer him anything else.

“It’s because of my last name” the younger made everything gain some sense. “I turned Im into I.M and then I realized it sounds similar to ‘I am’ in English and I liked it even more” he smiled and Jooheon hi fived with him. It was a little awkward from Changkyun’s side and the elder had to make a big effort not to laugh at the scene going on in front of his eyes.

“It’s cool” Jooheony said, making the younger smile, even if he felt awkward seconds ago. “Hey, can you come with me? I want you to hear the ghost” he added and the brunette nodded. Kihyun rolled his eyes at that, thinking Jooheon had to stop being such a coward. There was nothing in there, he was just so paranoid he heard things all the time. If there was a ghost there, why would it appear only at night? That was stupid. The photographer stood up and started doing the dishes while hearing the other two talking. He thought Jooheony shouldn’t bother Changkyun because he needed to write. He told him his editor was being pretty extreme about the whole matter and Kihyun felt bad for that.

 

“See? My room is the creepiest because Kihyun-hyung wanted the one with the view” the apartment’s owner explained while he showed the younger his bedroom. Changkyun stared at it with marveled eyes, admiring the dark color from his walls. Unlike the living room, the rest of the apartment had a lot of wood and it was covered in dark colors. For the writer that was amazing but for Jooheon... not so much. “And I always felt a negative energy emanating from here” he shivered notoriously. “Don’t you feel it?” he asked and the brunette nodded, showing a special light on his eyes. He was really excited because of that and he seriously wanted to trade bedrooms; he would be so inspired locking himself in a dormitory like that.

“Fascinating” Changkyun stepped closed to the tiny window the room had, that pointed to another building’s wall. “I always wanted to be able to interact with paranormal things to ask them lots of questions but we don’t really understand what they truly are so I guess that’s the reason we aren’t able to investigate about it further” he said, turning around only to find a judging Jooheon. The latter was scrunching his nose while shaking his head and the younger laughed at that. “I’m sorry, I forgot you are scared of it” he stared at the ceiling that had a big poster of a famous rapper.

“You are weird” the elder kept on staring at him like that. “But I guess you won’t be affected by the ghost” he suddenly smiled but a chair moved from one side of the room to the other and he jumped, running quickly to hide behind Changkyun. “There it is!” Jooheon yelled in fear, squeezing the brunette’s arm.

“Whoa” the writer waited for another manifestation though nothing more happened. “Does it appear only one time?” he curiously asked but the other shook his head, saying it was depending.

“Some nights I have to go sleep on the couch but other nights I can stay here because there’s no noise at all” he explained and Changkyun nodded. “Now you can tell Kihyun-hyung I’m right!” he went out of the room, dragging him from his arm to the kitchen where Kihyun just finished washing. “Changkyun saw my chair moving! I told you I’m not crazy, hyung!” Jooheony seemed very happy for that and Changkyun laughed.

“Yeah, I saw it, I’m sorry Kihyun-ssi- I mean, hyung!” he quickly changed his words when he realized he used the formalities once more.

“It’s okay, I still don’t believe you” Kihyun stubbornly said, walking back to his dark room with his camera after telling the brunette he could write whenever he wanted to. The latter did it, sitting back on the couch and grabbing his laptop. Kihyun got back after an hour this time and he had some more pictures of Hyungwon there. Changkyun made sure to look at them so he could tell his best friend how he looked. They were just his typical expressions so he knew it was alright.

 

 

After a few days of going to Kihyun’s apartment, Changkyun felt like their brother. The two best friends treated him just like Hyungwon did and he started relaxing - maybe a bit too much for just a few days but whatever -. He was currently at the mini-market near his own home together with Hyungwon and Kihyun kept on texting him. They were laughing about Jooheon’s intense fear for a ghost that only moved objects, nothing more. It was funny to see him screaming loudly every time the black haired threw a pen to the floor on purpose or did any other noise that could possibly scare his roommate.

__From: Kihyun_ _

__He hid under the table and he doesn’t want to get out hahaha xD_ _

Changkyun read with a smile and Hyungwon kept on throwing him knowing glances. The later was always trying to get him a boyfriend though the younger didn’t want any relationship. He had one a year ago and the guy got tired of his constant writing state. The brunette didn’t like him that much anyway; he just thought it would be good to experience some dates once again. He wasn’t that fond of those romantic things, that was the reason he almost failed in poetry. The professor he had loved romance and hated his death poems.

__To: Kihyun_ _

__Is the tablecloth on? You could climb on top of the table and throw something near it, that would be funny :P_ _

He answered the message, chuckling without noticing. Hyungwon kept on picking food up from the different shelves and he wasn’t paying attention. His hands held his cellphone while the market’s basket hanged from his bent arm. “Who are you talking to?” his best friend asked though he didn’t hear him. Changkyun kept a smile on his face because Kihyun made him laugh a lot and he liked it. “Changkyun-ah, are you there?” the younger saw a hand wave in front of his face and finally looked up, finding his best friend with his typical, knowing grin. “Who are you talking to?” he repeated the question, not minding about the other’s previous ignoring.

“Oh, Kihyun-hyung” the brunette said casually as if there wasn’t anything special. “He’s making fun of Jooheony, read this” he handed the phone to Hyungwon, making him laugh out loud. The taller one laughed about everything and he found his photographer’s pranks really funny.

“I wish I could go see that” the model chuckled. “You are really mean, you gave Kihyun-hyung the meanest idea” he added and Changkyun scratched his nape, feeling a little guilty - not really -.

“You are right... but it worked” they both laughed, trying to pick up the same pack of coke. In the end, Changkyun grabbed it because Hyungwon was too lazy to fight against it. The both of them kept on going and Kihyun kept on sending him messages. He seriously thought the photographer was very cool and he hoped he could go to their apartment forever because he had a lot of fun with those two.


	3. Chapter three

Sigh. Another sigh. Another sigh.

Changkyun lifted his gaze after he heard the fourth sigh and found Kihyun staring with a frown at his recent pictures. The elder sat by his side on the couch this time and promised not to read his screen. The younger accepted, saying he didn’t mind and they stayed in silence. Jooheon was working so they were left alone in the apartment and Kihyun started feeling frustrated about something minutes ago. The brunette didn’t want to ask; bothering the photographer when he was so concentrated didn’t seem like a good idea but he was curious. “Um... Kihyun-hyung” he finally took courage and called him. Changkyun had been going to his apartment for a month already so they felt a lot more comfortable than before.

“Oh, I’m sorry, was I disturbing you?” he asked and the writer shook his head with a toothless smile.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay” Changkyun said and the other sighed again.

“I’m... not that well” Kihyun started his explanation so the brunette left his laptop by his side to listen carefully. “This never happened before” he growled, showing the younger one of his pictures. There was a woman there but something wasn’t right. Apparently, Kihyun didn’t realize he was putting his finger near the lens, covering a small part of the edge. “They are going to fire me” he rested his forehead on his palm, massaging his temple.

“They won’t fire you, it’s just a mistake” Changkyun caressed his back to comfort him though the raven haired wasn’t so convinced. He was a photographer and that wasn’t a forgivable mistake in his career. The writer took the photo to observe it carefully and realized the finger was covering only one of the edges. His mind lightened up and he suddenly had an idea. “What if you cut this part a little? They won’t even notice it, it’s just the edge” he proposed and Kihyun blinked a few times before running to the kitchen to go look for scissors.

“You are right! Thank you, Changkyun-ah” he grabbed the photography and cut it slowly, trying not to make it that obvious. “How are you going?”he then asked, leaving that picture on the tea table and standing up once again to prepare some coffee. Changkyun was happy because his book was almost finished; he didn’t write that fast in his entire life so he was reconsidering his inspiration tactic. He didn’t close the curtains anymore and he tried to stay in the living room instead of his bedroom. Hyungwon couldn’t believe Kihyun managed to make him get out of his dormitory though Changkyun admitted the elder had some kind of power.

“I’m almost done” the brunette answered, placing his computer on his lap once again. “I think 50 more pages will do” he explained and Kihyun widened his eyes. Apparently, he thought it was a lot but he was used to write; with all the inspiration he had, he would finish pretty quickly. He already wrote 200 pages in a month.

“That’s a lot” the photographer walked to the couch, holding the two cups in his hands. He handed one to his guest - who thanked him - and sat by his side again. “You have one month, right?” the younger nodded. “And you seem so relaxed!” Kihyun made his companion laugh with his reaction.

“It’s not much, I already wrote 200 this month” Changkyun confessed and the raven haired widened his eyes even more. “More than the entire year” he chuckled and Kihyun kept on staring at him as if he was some kind of alien. “I guess the ghost has some kind of power” he joked, knowing mostly the person next to him inspired him. The elder had a way of working that gave him energy and he never heard Kihyun complaining about his job; he truly loved what he did and Changkyun remembered he loved what he did too. He was the one who decided to be a writer, no one forced him, and Sungyeol wouldn’t make him give up. Kihyun made him think a lot about it.

“Thankfully, a good power” the elder laughed lightly. “Jooheony had no luck with the ghost” Kihyun kept on joking to then stay silent for a few seconds. He seemed to be thinking about something and Changkyun wondered what it was. “Changkyunnie” the photographer said. “I hope you don’t get mad” he went on and the younger didn’t understand anything. Why would he get mad? “But, I’ve been taking pictures of you” he took out an envelope from under the woman’s photos and handed it to a startled Changkyun.

“Y-you” the younger automatically thought maybe Kihyun showed them to someone and he had to make sure he didn’t. “didn’t show them to anyone, right?” he asked and the elder quickly shook his head.

“Of course not!” the raven haired was getting nervous, starting to regret the idea of telling him, so the younger decided to smile toothlessly to tell him there wasn’t anything wrong then. “I just like how you look when you are concentrated” he said and Changkyun blushed. “I couldn’t help it” he added. “And you didn’t notice” he chuckled and the writer slowly opened the envelope, thinking he would find his ugly face in there. With shaky hands, he took the pictures out and got surprised with the first one. He actually liked how he looked and he thought Kihyun had a gift. The latter took incredible photos in the younger’s opinion and he stayed there, watching and re-watching them speechless. “So? What do you think?” the elder suddenly asked.

“I didn’t know I could look that good” Changkyun answered and they both laughed. “You are a genius, Kihyun-hyung” he complimented and Kihyun made a funny, arrogant gesture.

“I know, right?” the elder said and they chuckled. “You always look good, Changkyun” he rolled his eyes. “My photos only show reality, I don’t use any kind of filters” he stated and the writer widened his eyes. Did he really thought he was good looking?

“Is that some kind of confession?” the younger joked with Kihyun but he remained serious. He didn’t know if it was a good idea though the raven haired spoke after a few seconds of silence.

“Yeah, I think it is” the elder wasn’t joking apparently and Changkyun’s heart raced, his hands started shaking and he almost dropped the photographs. Before he could say another word, Kihyun laughed, slapping his arm lightly to take him out of his trance. “It was a joke, dummy” he said, taking the pictures away from the brunette’s hands and putting them inside the envelope softly. “Are you hungry? Do you want me to order something?” he asked, staring at him as he waited for an answer. Kihyun had a mother’s instinct in Changkyun’s opinion; he took care of him all the time and it was really cute.

“Why don’t you keep on working? I’ll go buy something” the younger stood up but Kihyun grabbed his arm, repeating his usual speech about guests. He didn’t feel like a guest anymore; he was practically living in there - just at night but it was a lot of time anyway - and he couldn’t let the photographer do everything. The writer helped him a lot of times to set the table and wash the dishes but he kept getting angry about it. “Hyung, seriously” Changkyun gently pulled his arm away. “I’m not a guest anymore, I come here every day and I think the least I can do is buy some food for you and Jooheony” he firmly spoke though Kihyun didn’t seem convinced.

“I’ll go with you” he gave up and the younger smiled. “Don’t smile, you didn’t win” Changkyun laughed at that and the raven haired followed, slapping his chest. “Don’t buy for Jooheony, he won’t come back till late today” he added while they went downstairs through the elevator and the writer nodded. An old lady with two annoying kids were in there with them and they kept on running around like crazy. Kihyun warned them from time to time, saying they would hit their heads with the mirror. They got down at the same time the two men did and the elder waved his hand at them while their mother took them. “That old lady lives alone so I’m glad her daughter brings her children here; they are a bit annoying but I find them cute” Kihyun suddenly grabbed his hand, guiding him through the crowded street.

Changkyun stared at their linked hands and felt his heart racing once more. “They are really cute” he answered to what the other said and they walked in silence. Kihyun noticed he was still holding his hand and let go, apologizing. “It’s okay!” the brunette kind of yelled, making his companion laugh. “I don’t mind” he added, trying to relax even if he already acted like a nervous fool. _ _‘Kihyun doesn’t have the intentions you are thinking of’__  he thought, breathing deeply to calm down.

 

“Do you want kimbap?” Kihyun asked his favorite writer after walking a little more and he nodded, considering it a good option. The elder was silently enjoying Changkyun’s nervousness. The photographer knew what he was thinking and, even if he kind of liked him already, he was just messing with him. The brunette was a cool person and he loved joking around with him. He expected something very different so he got surprised when he first saw him. And, of course, Changkyunnie was gorgeous. Kihyun couldn’t stop taking pictures of him while he wrote.

“I haven’t eaten kimbap in a long time” the younger spoke the moment they entered the kimbap place. “I love it but my mom was the one who made it and I never thought about buying some, I only thought of instant ramen and chicken” he explained, chuckling, and they reached the counter. They ordered some to take and, as soon it was ready, they headed back to the apartment. Kihyun struggled to pay but Changkyun hit his hand - something he wouldn’t forget that easily - and paid himself.

Once they arrived, they left the bag on the kitchen’s counter and started chatting about nonsense. Kihyun punched the younger’s arm when he was distracted to get revenge but he regretted it and asked for forgiveness. After that, they sat on the couch to eat and decided to watch a movie to take a tiny break from work. It was a fun time and the raven haired could take awesome pictures of Changkyun laughing. The writer noticed though he did it too late, he already had what he wanted. “I hate you, hyung” he whispered with a pout and Kihyun had to pinch his cheeks at the cuteness he was showing. “Please stop” he whined, not doing anything to stop the elder.

“Fine, I’ll stop” he lied and, after a short pause, he started tickling the younger, making him laugh out loud while struggling to push him away. After a few minutes, Changkyun managed to grab his wrists. Kihyun was laughing as well and he didn’t notice how close their faces were until he stayed in silence. They both did, staring into each other’s eyes and feeling their hearts race. “I’m sorry!” the raven haired suddenly reacted and his companion apologized too, going backwards and waving his hands in the air. “Do you want to keep on writing? I think I’ve bothered you enough” the photographer got up from the couch but the younger started laughing once again and he had to turn around because he didn’t know what was so funny.

“Relax, hyung” he said in between his chuckles. “You aren’t bothering me” he patted the spot next to him on the sofa. “Let’s watch the movie, my head hurts and I seriously think I’ll finish in five days or so” he added and Kihyun hesitated a bit but ended up sitting down. They stayed there in silence with all the lights off and the elder kept on stealing small glances at Changkyun while he was distracted. Everything was quiet until they heard a loud noise. The two of them jumped in surprise and the brunette slowly stood up. Kihyun was scared because he never believed the ghost thing. What if someone entered the apartment through the small balcony his bedroom had? He decided to follow the writer, clinging to his arm as he saw the younger wasn’t scared at all.

While they walked through the hallway, another noise was heard. The raven haired couldn’t even think properly and he squeezed Changkyun’s arm, making him whine at the pain. “Wait, shouldn’t we take a knife? What if the thief has a weapon?” he whispered and, this time, the door of Jooheon’s room snapped open, hitting the wall with strength. Kihyun yelled so loud the entire building should have heard him though his companion only laughed.

“I don’t think it’s a thief, Kihyun-hyung” the writer assured. “I saw it with my own eyes, there’s something moving the objects around but it’s invisible” the door closed again and the photographer gulped audibly, following Changkyun closely - never letting go of his arm -. The younger slowly turned the doorknob and Kihyun couldn’t believe his eyes when Jooheony’s room was revealed. Everything was different; the bed was near the tiny window, some of his clothes were floating around and his wardrobe was opening and closing repeatedly, making the raven haired wish to be dreaming. Maybe he shouldn’t laugh at Jooheon, that was fucking scary. “Whoa” Changkyun muttered. “I think Jooheony will sleep with you tonight” he added and the elder didn’t mind. He wouldn’t be able to sleep alone after seeing all that.

“What if we go to your apartment tonight? I can sleep on the kitchen’s floor if you want to” Kihyun started dragging his favorite writer backwards. The latter locked the door and followed the scared photographer.

“Do you want to do some research about this place?” Changkyun asked, taking his laptop after sitting on the couch once more. “I’m really curious” he started typing something. “Maybe someone died in Jooheony’s room” he kept on talking and Kihyun wanted him to shut up and get him out of there. “Or maybe it’s a poltergiest” he seemed excited to know.

“Changkyun-ah, stop it” the elder pulled on his sleeve. “We need to get out of here” he insisted.

“Nothing is going to happen, hyung” Changkyun answered, leaving his computer by his side to then stand up. He caressed the raven haired’s arm softly in a comforting manner before hugging him and Kihyun had to hug back - not only because he was scared, he wished to do that for a long time -. “If Jooheony survived since you moved here, you are safe” he encouraged and he was kind of right. Jooheon always saw that thing and it never attacked him, not even once. “I’m here to protect you” he chuckled and the elder slapped his arm.

“Yah! Stop making fun of me” they both laughed. “Fine, I’ll relax and do that research with you” he sat on the sofa and stared at the writer’s laptop while he searched for something. They found out a person truly died in Jooheon’s dormitory and Kihyun understood the reason of the cheap rent. After that moment, Changkyun tried to change the subject to help him relax and he achieved it. The noise faded completely and he actually forgot about the ghost. Jooheon arrived really late and found them sleeping on the couch. The elder jumped away from there when he noticed he had been hugging the writer but, thankfully, he didn’t notice.

When Changkyun left, saying he would take a cab, Kihyun let his roommate sleep in his bedroom. He suddenly remembered about the ghost and got scared all over again. “Why are you letting me stay?” Jooheony asked once they were settled under the scented sheets.

“I’ve been thinking and I feel a little guilty for leaving you alone when you are scared” he lied and his best friend smiled, giving him a tight hug to thank him. “Yah! Don’t touch me, sleep on your side” he yelled but they woke up hugging. Kihyun pushed Jooheon away harshly and he fell on the floor, not understanding why he was there.

 

 

“Changkyunnie” Hyungwon’s voice echoed around the apartment and Changkyun stood up from his bed to then walk to the kitchen. He had been sleeping like a baby that Saturday though he woke up an hour ago and decided to stay in bed lazying. His roommate was there drinking coffee while staring at the wall and the younger suspected he just got up too. His hair was messy and he had bags under his eyes. “Good morning” the taller one yawned, rubbing his eyes slowly. Changkyun greeted him back to then sit in front of him and rest his face on top of the wooden table. “You slept a lot today, don’t you have to write?” Hyungwon asked, drinking more of his coffee.

“I already finished” the brunette smiled, remembering how happy Kihyun was the night before when he finally ended his book. The elder was being very nice to him and he wanted to repay it so he thought it would be a good gift to let him read it, even before his editor.

“You finished?! Congratulations!” Hyungwon stood up to then hug him tightly. “I knew you could do it” he added and got back to his seat. “Kihyun-hyung inspired you, didn’t he?” the model teased him like always but Changkyun started believing that was true. Kihyun was the one that helped him concentrate and he was always making sure he was okay. Maybe the elder was just his fan but, a week ago, when he showed him those pictures, he noticed there was something more.

“Now that you mention it, I guess he did” the younger admitted and Hyungwon widened his eyes, not expecting he would say it. “He helped me a lot and I’m thinking I should let him read my book even before Sungyeol-hyung... do you think it’s a good idea?” his roommate stared at him for a few seconds, blinking repeatedly until he finally reacted.

“Are you in love with him?” Hyungwon made him roll his eyes.

“No, I’m not in love! I just think he deserves it” Changkyun denied because he wasn’t in love. He couldn’t deny Kihyun was damn attractive and he loved his personality but being in love wasn’t something the writer felt; not even once. “I have to admit that I like him” the younger said and Hyungwon smiled like a pervert. “No, we didn’t have sex, stop that face” but his roommate only intensified the smile. “Aish... I’m going to print my book so I can give it to Kihyun, hyung” he stood up, grabbing his laptop.

“Give it to Kihyun-hyung, he will surely love it” the taller one winked and he rolled his eyes, rushing to his bedroom to ignore his friend’s teasing remarks. “I ship you two; you make a cute couple” the model followed him to his dormitory and he laid on his bed while talking, being too lazy to stay there standing by the door. “Come on, don’t deny it” he hugged the pillow. “You never ever let your past boyfriends read your books before they were published” Changkyun sighed but he was kind of right.

“So what? Kihyun-hyung isn’t my boyfriend and he’s different from my ex-boyfriends... and I don’t know why but I need his opinion before I send it to Sungyeol-hyung” he said while organizing the papers that went out of the printer. “I’ll send him a message to see if he’s over his apartment now” the brunette grabbed his cellphone and wrote a quick text. Kihyun didn’t take more than 3 minutes to answer and Changkyun opened the message.

__From: Kihyun_ _

__Yes, I’m here cleaning! Do you want to come and help me? :P_ _

__To: Kihyun_ _

__Can I go? I have a surprise for you ;) and I can help you clean up haha_ _

“Are you confessing?” Hyungwon broke the silence. “Kihyun-hyung likes you back, I’m sure of it” his best friend kept on talking.

“Even if he likes me back, I don’t think he’ll like to be with me” Changkyun answered while putting his book inside a folder - it didn’t fit so well because there were 600 pages but he didn’t care that much -. “I’m not good with relationships and you already know that” the younger felt his cellphone ringing once again and he knew Kihyun answered.

__From: Kihyun_ _

__For real? What are you waiting for, then? You better hurry._ _

Changkyun read it and dressed up, picking his usual black jeans with a t-shirt and some jacket not to die of coldness. He realized Hyungwon had been talking to him when he growled and grabbed his wrist not to let him leave. “What is it?” the brunette asked, wanting to go fast.

“I was telling you something” the model sighed. “You aren’t bad with relationships, you just never loved anyone” he tried to convince him though the writer knew Kihyun wouldn’t like to be with him. Changkyun had the bad habit of getting lost in his own world and not even answering his phone. His ex-boyfriends broke up with him because of that and he didn’t care; that wasn’t right. __‘I should be alone, drowning in books’__  he thought. “You should try with Kihyun-hyung and see what happens” Hyungwon smiled, patting his back to encourage him.

“It won’t work” he was being extremely hardheaded so his roommate only rolled his eyes and let him leave with the ‘book’ in his hands.

 

“What is it?!” Kihyun yelled the minute after he opened the door for Changkyun. He had been expecting him and he was dying to know what he had for him. The younger laughed at his behavior though the raven haired noticed he was hiding his hands behind his back not to show him. “Quickly, please!” the photographer was too excited so, after his companion entered the apartment, he tried desperately to guess what the surprise was.

“Yah” the brunette turned around not to let him see. “Sit down and don’t be so impatient” Changkyunnie laughed and Kihyun had to smile because that was such a cute sight. Jooheon saw them hugging the night before after the writer finished his book and told his roommate to stop his fan bullshit. He knew Jooheony didn’t agree with his attitude but Changkyun didn’t seem to mind hugging him and talking to him. Kihyun couldn’t contain his happiness at those special moments where his favorite writer opened up with him.

As he sat down on the couch, he couldn’t stop thinking if it was a good idea to lean in and kiss the brunette to see his reaction. The younger asked him to close his eyes - he did it after cheating for a few seconds - and he felt something on his lap. “Can I see?” Kihyun was unconsciously grinning and, the moment Changkyun gave him the signal, he opened his eyes. He had to widen them when he realized what it was: the finished book, beautifully printed. “Y-you” he paused, staring at the writer with a confused expression while tightening his hands around the folder that covered the pages. “Wanted to tell me that you are going to take it to the company now, right?” he asked but Changkyun shook his head. “You are not taking it? Changkyunnie, you have to... I mean, you worked hard for it to be finished and-” the younger’s index finger pressed against his lips, forcing him to shut up.

“It’s for you” the brunette said and he felt he was in a dream. Maybe he just heard him wrongly; it was a possible thing. “I want you to read it first and give me your honest opinion... I need to know what you think of it even before I take it to the company” he kept on talking and Kihyun blinked twice before fixating his eyes on the book he had in his hands. He couldn’t process everything so, the moment he managed to understand, he left the folder aside to hug Changkyunnie tightly. The latter laughed, circling his arms around Kihyun’s waist. “Why me?” the elder asked, not able to keep his words to himself. What was he expecting to hear? Because I’ve fallen in love with you? That was ridiculous. He was sure the writer gave it to him because he was his number one fan.

“Because” the brunette answered, chuckling the moment the photographer rolled his eyes. “I’m kidding” he added. “I think you deserve it... you helped me a lot and Hyungwon made me realize he was right, you were my inspiration, not that ghost” Kihyun felt those words like a confession and his heart started pumping really fast to the point he thought he was having a heart attack.

“Is that a confession, Im Changkyun?” the elder said, despite his annoying heartbeats and his anxious state, he had to act strong. Changkyun’s eyes widened when he heard that and he started shaking his head nervously.

“It isn’t a confession! I just think you have every right to read it and I need your opinion because you have a different point of view about things” the younger’s heart was racing too, Kihyun could hear it from the short distance. It wasn’t a loud noise of course, but it was pretty evident.

“I... I was joking!” the raven haired lied because he didn’t want to make Changkyun feel uncomfortable, he could wait for a confession if he was slow. “Thank you so much, Changkyunnie” he took the book once again and smiled. “I’ll start now because I’m gonna die of impatience if I don’t” they both chuckled. “Will you stay?” his voice came out soft.

“Don’t you want me to let you read quietly? I’ll just be a burden for you” Changkyun was so wrong; he had never been a burden, not even once.

“You promised you would help me clean up” Kihyun joked, earning a loud laughter from the other. The writer looked so good while he smiled and the elder always tried to make him do it. They had a lot of fun together and he thought it would be a dream come true if he could tell his favorite writer his opinion directly, while reading the book - he was sure non of his words would be bad tho -. “I was thinking we could have some coffee and I could tell you my opinion” he muffled a giggle, trying to hide his excitement a bit.

“Okay, it sounds good” Changkyun stood up. “I’ll make some coffee” he smiled. “And I’ll clean up while you read” he added in a whisper and Kihyun almost stood up to hit him.

“You won’t clean up! Don’t make me kick you out” the younger laughed evilly at that but the elder started reading and forgot about everything. Changkyun was there, giving him food and coffee while he enjoyed his incredible creation and he couldn’t believe everything was real. The brunette finished cleaning up for him before he realized it and he scolded him. He didn’t live there so he shouldn’t be cleaning.

“I just wanted to help you!” the writer shouted when he slapped his back repeatedly.

“You shouldn’t have! Aish... I’m mad at you” he turned to face the white wall but kept on reading, leaving Changkyun there with a confused expression. The latter only chuckled, letting him be and started watching Kihyun’s latest pictures. “Oh my God! I was right about this!” he yelled when he read one part he had been thinking about a lot. He was happy he guessed it right. The younger chuckled, not saying a single word. They were like that for a while; Kihyun telling his companion short comments while he read in silence and Changkyun staring at him or ordering food for the both of them. Jooheony arrived at night after going to a friend’s house and he entertained the writer though he didn’t seem to be having a bad time before.

When he left, Kihyun already read 6 chapters and he wasn’t planning to stop that night. He had to hurry and read a lot over the weekend because work wouldn’t let him and he was so curious he wouldn’t be able to take it. Jooheon finally asked him what he was reading and scolded him for not paying attention to Changkyun but the elder had a justified reason.

“He gave me his book” the photographer showed it to his best friend, who couldn’t believe it.

“For real? Is he crazy?” Jooheony’s surprised expression made his eyes finally exist. “Kihyun-hyung, please tell me you didn’t blackmail him” he said and the raven haired laughed.

“Of course not! He just likes me” he raised his shoulders and walked to his bedroom, locking the door behind to have some privacy. He wished to go on and he was sure his roommate would bother him.

“Wait, hyung! I’m scared, something moved inside my room!” he yelled though Kihyun ignored him, reading peacefully once again.


	4. Chapter four

“No! This cannot be!” Kihyun yelled when he read one part where one of the main characters died. Changkyun wasn’t sure about writing it at first, he became attached to that character but he had to; if he wanted the story to be as he planned it, he had to. “Why??” he asked and Hyungwon rolled his eyes. The photographer went to their apartment that day to take some pictures of the model and then he kept on reading because he couldn’t stop. The writer loved the way he reacted, he seemed to be in the story while he read.

“I’m sorry, it had to be like that... you’ll see the reason in the third book” the younger tried to calm him down though it wasn’t something possible.

“You have to be kidding me! I’ll have to wait another year to know why?” Kihyun made him laugh and he shook his head, saying it wouldn’t be a year this time. “I’m sorry, that was too much” he apologized seconds later, realizing he sounded a bit harsh. “I’ll keep on going because I cannot overcome my feels right now” he breathed deeply and grabbed the pages once again.

“It’s okay, I’m slow when I don’t have inspiration” Changkyun said, patting the raven haired’s leg before standing up. He walked to the kitchen and helped Hyungwon make coffee because he was struggling with the machine - they broke it recently and Changkyun found the way to make it work but it wasn’t that simple -.

“Well, you’ll never be slow again because you have your inspiration here” Kihyun made an arrogant gesture with his hand while smiling arrogantly and the brunette laughed.

“You are right” the younger answered and saw his roommate shaking his head before muttering ‘shame on you’. He had been trying to get them together though Changkyun was against it. He didn’t think it was a good idea, even if he liked the photographer a lot. When the coffee was finally ready, he returned to the couch and handed one cup to Kihyun - they became addicted to coffee the last week -. The elder took it but left it on top of the tiny table, not tearing his gaze away from the book. He was so concentrated and the writer loved it because that meant his work was good.

“Hey, I’ve been thinking” Hyungwon spoke, resting his body weight on the kitchen counter. “Why on Earth don’t we buy a new machine?” he asked and Changkyun thought for a few seconds before raising his shoulders. “We are rich and we struggle with a broken machine to get a cup of coffee” he had his usual, bored expression on his face. “That doesn’t make any sense” he added and the younger agreed with him.

After a few minutes of silence, Kihyun grabbed his arm and squeezed it. “I’m sorry, I got so nervous” he apologized when he let go and the brunette understood what he was reading. He was almost finishing it after a week and Changkyun could tell he hadn’t been sleeping well. The elder had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was a little pale. The writer remembered when he was in that same state while writing the book and he also remembered all those times he stayed awake for three days or more just to finish reading something. His mother always scolded him because he fell asleep at school but his grades didn’t decrease because of that so she gave up after a year. “No! Don’t you dare!” the photographer yelled and Hyungwon rolled his eyes once again. “Oh my God, I thought he would die too” he breather deeply to calm down. “I was about to collapse” he added and continued like that. The younger chuckled and caressed his companion’s back in a comforting manner, assuring him that was the worst part of the book. The rest was a little lighter... maybe.

“Hyung” Hyungwon suddenly called Kihyun. “Didn’t you have to go take digital pictures to the magazine today?” he asked and the photographer widened his eyes.

“What time is it?!” he jumped from the couch, putting the pages inside the folder. “Fuck! I have only 10 minutes to get there!” he quickly put on his shoes and coat, grabbing his backpack softly not to crash his cameras. “Thank you for everything” he hugged Changkyun tightly, squeezing his body with his arms to then peck his cheek. The brunette got a little startled by that but decided to ignore it. Kihyun was just thanking him, nothing more.

“I’ll take you, I have to go there too” Hyungwon grabbed his cellphone to call Hyunwoo and then they both left, leaving Changkyun alone. The latter stared at the door for a few seconds, thinking what he could do not to get bored. He decided it would be good to play some video games for a while and realized Kihyun forgot an envelope on top of the coffee table. He took it and grabbed his cellphone to call him but, when he turned the object around, he saw his name written there. __‘What’s this?’__  he thought, opening it slowly not to break the envelope.

The moment he managed to do it, he realized the elder framed one of his photos and gave it to him as a gift. The picture was beautiful; Changkyun found it hard to believe it was him and, when he turned it around, he found a tiny note.

**_**_You are my inspiration too ~ <3_ ** _ **

It said and he quickly took his cellphone out from his pocket to send him a message. His heart was racing at that instant and he wondered if he would be able to look at the other without blushing like a teenager.

__To: Kihyun_ _

__I just saw the present and I think you modified the picture for me to look that good... :P Thank you so much, hyung! I really liked it :)_ _

He pressed the ‘send’ button and waited for an answer. His heart wouldn’t stop beating like crazy and he had to sit down to think about what to do. He had the frame in his hands and he kept on admiring the good work Kihyun did but his brain couldn’t stop processing. He could just pretend they didn’t like each other and keep on treating the elder like a friend or he could go to his apartment and kiss the daylights out of him. “The second one sounds good” he said absent-minded, fixating his gaze on the picture. His cellphone rang after a few seconds and he quickly opened the message; his hand was slightly shaking.

__From: Kihyun_ _

__You are handsome, Changkyunnie. I didn’t do anything to the picture :)_ _

__Oh! I’ll let you know when I finish the book ;) I have only 100 pages left and I was thinking we could get together after I finish so I can criticize you :P_ _

Changkyun chuckled when he read it and he thought maybe they could be friends with benefits or something like that. Hyungwon thought those things were stupid and never lasted but the idea was not to get involved that much. He really cared about Kihyun and he didn’t want him to stop talking to him. His ex-boyfriends didn’t contact him anymore so maybe if they didn’t become anything serious, that wouldn’t be a problem.

__To: Kihyun_ _

__That sounds good, let me know!_ _

He quickly replied and received one last answer from the photographer that made his heart race once again.

__From: Kihyun_ _

__< 3_ _

 

 

“Are you leaving?” Hyungwon asked him that Saturday afternoon. Kihyun already finished his book and they were texting each other at that same instant. He already showered and got dressed and he was styling his hair a bit to go to the photographer’s apartment. Changkyun just nodded to answer his roommate’s question and he walked to his bedroom to grab his coat. “You seriously need to clean up here” the younger ignored that because he knew Hyungwon’s dormitory was worse. “What’s that?” he said and Changkyun turned to look at him. The taller one was pointing at the picture Kihyun gave him the other day and he couldn’t stop his cheeks from turning red. “You look amazing there” he grabbed the object and the brunette begged he wouldn’t turn it around. “I told you modeling was your thing too” he kept on talking until he did what Changkyun was trying to avoid. “Aw!” Hyungwon yelled. “You are my inspiration too” he read. “Kihyun-hyung is cute, he never says compliments to anybody, I can tell he likes you” he winked. “Are you two dating?” he asked and Changkyun shook his head.

“We aren’t dating” he took the photo away from his best friend’s hands. “He was just thanking me for the book” he explained though Hyungwon rolled his eyes.

“Seriously?” the model wasn’t convinced at all. “Changkyunnie, admit it, you like each other” he insisted and the younger sighed. He liked Kihyun but he didn’t want to be in a relationship.

“I didn’t say we don’t like each other, it’s just... I don’t want a relationship” he saw his companion rolling his eyes while he spoke and he had all the rights to do it. His point of view wasn’t smart but he cared about Kihyun and he didn’t want to treat him like his other boyfriends. He was scared he wouldn’t give the elder the attention he deserved.

“I’m going to repeat it: you didn’t like any of your past boyfriends, this is different” Hyungwon sighed. “Do whatever you want tho, you will regret it later” he added and went to his own bedroom. “I’ll watch a movie and surely fall asleep” he closed the door and Changkyun stared at it for a few seconds before grabbing his wallet and leaving.

 

The ride to Kihyun’s apartment consisted in staring blankly at a sign inside the subway and thinking about what Hyungwon said. Maybe he was right, but what if he wasn’t? He had been asking questions in his head though he couldn’t answer any of them. When he saw he arrived to his stop; he went out of the train and started walking slowly. The cold breeze uncombed his hair a bit and made him realize he didn’t bring a proper coat. His body shivered the moment he reached Kihyun’s building and he rushed to press the doorbell. The photographer’s sweet voice went out of the answering machine and he laughed when the other told him to hurry. He heard the buzz of the door and he pushed it, opening it quickly and heading to the elevator.

When Kihyun’s face appeared behind the entrance door of the apartment, Changkyun smiled. The raven haired looked excited and he felt a hand grabbing his wrist to get him in. The place looked incredibly clean as always and Jooheon was there, sitting on the armchair while reading some magazine. The guy greeted him with his hand and he returned the greeting, sitting on the big couch. He felt like Sheldon from ‘The big bang theory’ because he always chose the same spot but he didn’t do it on purpose. He liked the view and that was the only reason why he chose it. “You are so mean” Kihyun broke the silence, throwing them coke cans before sitting by Changkyun’s side. He was glad he would drink something else; he was growing tired of coffee. “You left me with a lot of doubts again” he sighed and the younger smiled toothlessly. That was his main idea so he was glad he achieved it.

That morning, he sent his file to Sungyeol and the latter called him as soon as he received it. He was so happy he couldn’t stop yelling and the writer had to keep his cellphone away from his ears not to become deaf. “I’m sorry” he apologized but laughed evilly right after, earning a punch from Kihyun.

“Can you give me a spoiler? Please?” he asked but the younger shook his head. That would be too much considering he gave him the book even before it was published. “That’s okay, I was kidding” the photographer giggled. “I really love how you write and I’ll wait for the next one patiently” he said but it didn’t sound convincing. “Or maybe not that patiently” he added and they both laughed. Jooheony stared at them, rolling his eyes from time to time and he wondered if he thought the same thing than Hyungwon.

“Don’t worry, I won’t take a year this time” Changkyun assured. “Have you been sleeping? Your eyes look better than the last time I saw you” he added, noticing his skin was less pale and his dark circles were fading.

“Yeah, I’ve been sleeping well” Kihyun smiled and Jooheon protested.

“I’m the one deprived from sleeping thanks to that ghost” he said and Changkyun wondered why didn’t they move from the apartment if Jooheony was suffering that much. It wasn’t a good thing and the raven haired wasn’t planning on switching bedrooms.

“Stop it, I’m already searching for a new place to live” it was Kihyun’s turn to roll his eyes but the brunette was on Jooheon’s side this time. He was really scared and that wasn’t something funny for him. The writer wouldn’t mind living there but Jooheony was literally a coward and a big one. “I was thinking I could cook homemade fried chicken tonight” the photographer made the youngers smile brightly.

“I’ll forget about the ghost with the chicken, at least for a while” Jooheon chuckled. “Hey, I’ll go study for a while... can I use your bedroom?” he asked and Kihyun nodded. The latter’s roommate stood up and headed to the dormitory through the long hallway, closing the door behind him and leaving the other two alone. Changkyun took a deep breath and tried not to think about how much he liked his companion. The elder stared at him for a few seconds before giggling and he dragged him to sit on the floor, in front of the coffee table where he had all his pictures.

“Look, I took these photos the other day and I remembered how much you like landscapes” the raven haired showed him amazing places from different angles and he loved the pictures. They looked very professional and Changkyun still thought Kihyun was a genius. He watched all of them carefully not to leave fingerprints and he got surprised when he found one of an abandoned school that was well known in Korea. “Oh!” the elder said before he could ask. “I convinced my team we should go there to do a photo shoot with some models” he explained. “I took those photos to convince them” he winked. “Do you like them?” he stared at the brunette’s face expectantly.

“I love them” Changkyun answered instantly. “I’ve always wanted to go there” he kept on watching those amazing pictures while thinking Hyungwon wouldn’t want to participate because he was really scared of haunted places.

“Well...” Kihyun’s gaze fell to his fingers, that played with the hem of his t-shirt. “You could go there” he finally looked at his companion. “As a model maybe?” the writer’s eyes widened when he heard that and he started shaking his head repeatedly, not wishing to appear in any magazine. He seriously liked to be invisible for people. “Relax, I won’t force you” he caressed his back in a comforting manner. “I just thought you had a lot of potential and I thought you would like it since it’s a haunted place” he kept on talking though Changkyun didn’t want to. He was hiding from everyone inside his apartment 24/7 and he wouldn’t be able to handle that much pressure. The younger already saw Hyungwon modeling and he didn’t want to try it.

“I’m sorry, I can’t... too much pressure for me” Changkyun smiled toothlessly to show he wasn’t angry or anything like that. “I love the idea and I know you like taking pictures of me but I’m always distracted... I can’t concentrate when I discover you” he left the photos on the table once he finished admiring them.

“It’s a shame” Kihyun said, patting his back to then stand up. “I’ll start preparing the chicken” he clapped three times in excitement.

“I’ll help you” Changkyun followed the apartment’s owner and helped him cut it while he made the mixture to cover it. Kihyun used a lot of spices so, the moment they breaded the chicken with it, it already smelled delicious. When all the pieces were ready to be fried, the elder touched his nose with his dirty hands, staining it. The writer groaned but he did the same as revenge. They started laughing out loud while trying to touch their faces though - after Kihyun won and touched his cheek too - Jooheon entered the kitchen. They both stopped their silly game and saw the other rolling his eyes once again that day.

While Jooheony searched for another can of coke inside the fridge, they washed their hands and faces to then start frying the chicken. The smell was very strong and it made their stomachs growl. They were already hungry and Jooheon set the table, waiting there for the food afterwards. The moment everything was ready they finally ate and it was delicious. “This is the best fried chicken I’ve ever tried, Kihyun-hyung” Jooheony seemed to be happy about it and the other two were in the same state.

“I agree, this is amazing” Changkyun complimented and Kihyun smiled arrogantly, saying he already knew he was good at cooking. The three of them laughed and kept on talking about different things until Jooheon decided to leave and go to sleep. It was 9pm already and the latter had to wake up early to study some more.

“You can use my bedroom, Jooheony” Kihyun yelled while his roommate entered the bathroom.

“Thank you, hyung” Jooheon yelled back and they were left alone there once more. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds and smiled, not knowing what to say or do. The photographer seemed to be thinking about something and he wondered if it was the same thing he had been thinking those last days.

“Do you want to play a game?” Kihyun asked and the younger nodded, following him to the living room’s carpeted floor. The raven haired moved the table to the corner of the room and brought some board game Changkyun had never seen before. “Do you like this one? I thought we could turn off the lights to play” he winked though the writer didn’t know what it was. __‘Arkham Horror’__  he read and chuckled when Kihyun ran to turn off the lights.

“I’ve never heard of it before” he answered, taking the box in his hands to try to see the cover though the darkness didn’t let him. “I can’t see anything like this” they both laughed and he could hear the elder searching for something over the kitchen drawers. He returned with candles and placed them around the floor to then take the game away from Changkyun’s hands. “Isn’t it dangerous? We could burn down the entire apartment” he chuckled.

“Don’t worry, the ghost won’t let it get burned” Kihyun joked. “I’m kidding” he added. “I’ve done this before, we just have to make sure not to kick them” he placed the different pieces on the floor and decided to explain the game. “Listen, we have to discover what’s happening in Arkham, I’ll tell you what we have to do” he kept on talking, showing him everything and helping him understand the game.

“Okay, I get it” Changkyun said when his companion finished his explanation. “Let’s play!” he added and everything started. They had a lot of fun, even if Jooheony got up twice to shut them up because they were talking loudly. They tried their best not to do it anymore after that and they achieved it - or maybe Jooheon just gave up and decided to sleep with earmuffs on -. In the end, Kihyun won because he knew the game better than Changkyun and they decided to get some coffee. They didn’t turn the lights on because it was relaxing that way. Even with the noise inside Jooheon’s bedroom, they could enjoy the environment.

“Hey, I was thinking we could make Jooheony play next time, he would be so scared” Kihyun proposed and they both laughed, considering it a good idea. “Are you staying here tonight? I don’t mind and it’s getting late already” he asked and Changkyun remembered Hyungwon gave him Hyunwoo’s number so he didn’t have to take the train home.

“Hyungwon gave me his agent’s phone number to call him in case I wanted to leave but I don’t like him... and he doesn’t like me” the brunette chuckled while explaining. “I can take a cab, I don’t want to bother you” they walked slowly to sit on the floor once again and drink from their hot beverage.

“Just stay, you don’t bother me, I promise” he smiled charmingly and the younger couldn’t help to stare. He always found Kihyun handsome, since the first moment they saw each other at the photo shoot. He loved his appearance though his personality was the best; they matched perfectly. In those two months of seeing each other every day, he never fought with him, not even once. They had very similar tastes in everything and they had a lot of fun together. They didn’t need to use words to understand each other and Changkyun loved that. “You know, Changkyunnie” the elder interrupted his thoughts and broke the comfortable silence. “You surprised me” he added, grabbing a blanket that was on top of the couch to cover their legs. The writer wasn’t cold though he didn’t reject it. Kihyun was close to him, their thighs were brushing lightly while they held the cups of coffee in their hands and stared bluntly at them.

“Why?” the younger asked, not lifting his gaze from the dark drink.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be so... cool” the raven haired answered and he turned to look at him in the eyes. “I mean, I thought you were an old man” he giggled. “And you are a young, handsome man” he spoke softly, almost in a whisper. “Also, you have a great personality” he went on and Changkyun saw him getting a little nervous. “You are a bit weird but...” he paused, moving even closer. “I like you” he whispered, staring gently into his eyes. The only thing the writer could do was chuckle, thinking it was a little funny how Kihyun said everything.

“Me too. I like you, Yoo Kihyun” Changkyun confessed and leaned in, kissing his companion’s lips tenderly. The way his heart raced when he did that told him the photographer was different from the others. He never felt something so powerful with just a kiss and he suddenly got scared. What if he messed everything up and he lost Kihyun? Those lips moving against his own drove him crazy and they only stopped when they felt the need of air in their lungs. “I’m not good with relationships” he quickly said so Kihyun could back off on time, but he laughed softly at those words.

“I know, I can tell just by looking at you” the raven haired didn’t seem surprised. “Just shut up and let everything flow” he muttered, pecking his lips once again before getting up to leave the coffee cups on the table. “No one is perfect, Changkyunnie” he added, sitting back down. “Let’s just try” Kihyun managed to make him relax with those words. He was right, nothing bad would happen if they tried.

“You are right” the younger smiled brightly. “Hey, I wasn’t done with my coffee” he added and the raven haired rolled his eyes.

“What if I give you something better than coffee?” he asked, climbing on his lap to then kiss him.

“Jooheony is sleeping” Changkyun interrupted and Kihyun complained.

“We can be quiet, it will be fun” the photographer shut him up before he could say anything else and started devouring his lips while playing with his strands of hair. The younger circled his companion’s waist, squeezing him to get him even closer. Kihyun didn’t take long to start using his tongue in the kiss, making Changkyun feel hotter each minute. Everything was unexpected to him because he never thought the elder would be so bold. He wasn’t complaining of course, he was enjoying the kisses and caresses too much to even care about going slowly.

Their members started getting hard as they brushed together and Changkyun’s hands lowered until reaching the photographer’s butt. The floor was a little uncomfortable though he decided to ignore it not to make Kihyun part from him. The latter moved his hips back and forth to create friction while his mouth latched on the writer’s neck. Changkyun breathed heavily, trying not to make any noise. It was really difficult not to moan when he was feeling all that pleasure. He placed both hands on the raven haired’s tempting thighs, caressing them softly before starting to stroke the elder’s length through the cloth of his ripped jeans. Kihyun moaned at that but it was muffled with his neck so he kept on going.

When he unbuttoned the raven haired’s pants to finally touch him directly, he parted from his neck to throw his head backwards. Changkyun liked to make him feel good and he took the opportunity to suck on his jawline while he moved his hand up and down. Kihyun enjoyed for a while, just holding from the younger’s shoulders and squeezing them when a wave of pleasure roamed around his body. They were being extremely quiet and careful though they just started; he hoped they would be able to keep it down later.

Kihyun’s hand grabbed his chin and soft lips met his in a passionate kiss full of need. The elder didn’t take long to stroke Changkyun’s hard length too, taking it out of his jeans and underwear. Those cold fingers around his erection made him wish to do more and he slowly pushed the photographer backwards, until his body rested on the carpeted surface. Their bare members brushed and the younger stroked them together while latching his lips around Kihyun’s collar bone. The latter moaned lowly, controlling himself and he couldn’t help to move his hips, searching for more.

Changkyun lowered his face, kissing the raven haired’s clothed upper body. He wanted to leave him naked already though he decided to wait a little. He reached Kihyun’s erection and licked it from bottom to top, making him arch his back and try his best not to moan loudly. He let out a chocked mewl and intertwined his fingers with the writer’s brown hair, pulling it a little harsh. Changkyun teased him, just moving his tongue around the length and taking his time to finally put it inside his mouth. He bobbed his head, letting it go deeper into his hot cavern and Kihyun couldn’t contain his moan this time. The latter’s pelvis moved forward, making his member hit the back of his throat. The younger moved faster when the photographer demanded it and let go of it when he felt the other was about to come. “Don’t s-stop” Kihyun breathed heavily, trying to calm his raced heart a bit. Changkyun went upwards to kiss his lips once again while he stroked the wet erection with his hand.

“I’m sorry, I wanted to go on” the brunette said, pecking his companion’s lips one last time before taking off every article of clothing he had. Kihyun chuckled, doing the same with him until they were both completely naked. The younger stared at the raven haired, not being able to believe he was real. He looked so gorgeous laying there with a tiny smile on his face.

“What?” Kihyun asked after giggling and Changkyun just shook his head with a toothless grin, going down to kiss him gently on the lips. They stayed just kissing for a few minutes, using their tongues, until the elder parted. The writer stared at him in confusion but he understood when he started sucking on his fingers sensually. Changkyun’s brain went blank and he couldn’t stop watching Kihyun while he did that. It was something he had never seen before and he thought he could get used to it.

When the photographer let go of his digits, he pushed the younger backwards, making him sit on the blanket as he climbed on his lap once again. The raven haired grabbed his hand, guiding it to his entrance and Changkyun used one of his fingers to penetrate it. Kihyun moaned softly, almost inaudibly, while moving up and down. The writer just stared like he did seconds ago and he added two more when the elder adjusted.

Kihyun was a gasping mess above him and he stroked his member to give him more pleasure. He wanted him to feel good and he didn’t mind not receiving anything himself. Changkyun kissed his companion’s jawline while penetrating him with his fingers, going deeper and deeper without stopping. He found the photographer’s prostate after a while and he tried to keep on hitting it. Kihyun moaned the moment he found the spot and it was pretty loud so the brunette kissed him to muffle every noise. “Don’t be so loud” he whispered against the soft lips, not stopping the movement from his hands. The elder’s eyes were rolling back and he didn’t even hear him. “Hyung” he called him again, pecking his nose. “Jooheony could hear you” he added and Kihyun covered his own mouth with his palm.

“Let’s just do it” the photographer stopped him, doing his best to steady his breathing. He coated Changkyun’s member with his saliva - since he said the lube was inside his bedroom - and slowly lowered his body. He took a few seconds to adjust to his size and the younger kissed his lips to help him relax. They stared at each other after they parted from the kiss and Kihyun smiled at him. “I’m having sex with my favorite writer” he muttered and Changkyun laughed slightly.

“With the boring old man” they both laughed at that and then stayed in silence, just staring at each other. The moment the photographer started moving, he gasped and his eyes closed automatically. It felt really good and he had to buck his hips upwards to meet his companion’s moves. His hands were securely holding Kihyun’s waist to keep him steady and his back was resting on the lower part of the couch. They managed not to moan loudly though their breathing was heavy. If Jooheon went to the kitchen to look for something they would be screwed. Kihyun didn’t seem to care about it though, he kept on speeding up and his grip on Changkyun’s hair became stronger each second.

They were moving really fast, not getting enough of each other. The younger couldn’t concentrate anymore; he let himself go and his back arched at the intense pleasure. Changkyun stroked Kihyun’s erection while caressing his waist with the other hand and he lost his balance. Both of their moans started being loud and the writer kissed his companion’s lips once again. They were close to their orgasms and they didn’t hold back. The elder bit his lower lip when he came in between their bodies and his eyes rolled back. The brunette followed closely, releasing inside Kihyun’s entrance.

Their moans faded after they calmed down and they kept on kissing softly. They hugged lovingly while playing with their tongues and then they parted to stare at each other; big smiles resting on their faces. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t stay silent” Kihyun apologized and they laughed once again. While they were laughing, the ghost started moving things around Jooheon’s bedroom and they got startled at first but kept on laughing right after. “Let’s get dressed or Jooheony will see us” he quickly got up, reaching for some tissues that were on the coffee table. “He wakes up every time the ghost does something” he added and helped Changkyun get cleaned.

When they got dressed, they laid on the couch. The photographer was resting his head on his chest and their arms loosely circled each other’s forms. Changkyun started yawning after caressing Kihyun’s hair for a while and he had to close his eyes. He felt the elder pecking his neck and jawline softly and he couldn’t help but fall asleep.

Kihyun stared at the writer with a toothless smile and covered the two of them with the blanket to then sleep. He was tired too and he couldn’t be happier at that instant. Thankfully, Jooheony didn’t wake up and they could have their quality time.

 

The moment Changkyun opened his eyes, a smile formed on his lips. Kihyun’s arms held him securely and his soft hair tickled his chin. The younger pecked his companion’s head and started caressing his back, waking him up immediately. The photographer was a light sleeper apparently and he felt a little guilty for interrupting his peaceful slumber. “Hi” the raven haired whispered, kissing his lips tenderly to then stare at him with love. “How did you sleep?” he asked and the writer smiled.

“Hi” Changkyun greeted back. “I slept very well, you?” he answered, tightening his arms around Kihyun’s waist and brushing their noses together.

“Me too” the raven haired pecked his lips. “Even if the couch isn’t big enough for the two of us” he chuckled, combing his hair a bit with his hand. Changkyun was sure his bangs were a disaster though he didn’t care, he could comb them later when they got up. “Hey, I was thinking about last night and I was wondering if you want to date because I’ll gladly accept” Kihyun made him laugh with that sentence and he thought for a few seconds before opening his mouth to talk.

“Last night was awesome” the younger said and his companion nodded with an arrogant expression on his face. Changkyun loved Kihyun’s ego, it was one of his charms and he enjoyed that attitude the photographer had whenever someone said something good about him. “And I want to be with you but I’m not good at-

“Relationships, I know” the elder rolled his eyes. “You told me yesterday” he stated and the brunette felt a little stupid for repeating that. “It doesn’t have to be anything serious yet, we can try and then we decide if it works or not” he proposed and it sounded perfect to Changkyun.

“I’d like that” the younger answered and made the photographer smile. “I like you so much” he kissed Kihyun one last time before Jooheon interrupted them. The latter entered the kitchen and widened his eyes at the sight of them kissing. He seemed startled and his roommate started laughing, finding the situation funny.

“I knew it! You were together this whole time!” Jooheony yelled but they denied it, sitting up on the sofa. Kihyun combed Changkyun’s hair while giggling and then stood up, heading to the kitchen where his best friend was standing.

“We got together last night” the elder winked at the writer and Jooheon scrunched his nose.

“I won’t ever sit on that couch again” he protested.

“We didn’t use the couch, don’t worry” Kihyun assured. “We used your bedroom” he lied, muffling his laughter with his palm.

“Then you can keep it! I’ll take your room instead” he said and the other two started laughing, not able to control it anymore.


	5. Chapter five

“Hyung, come here” Changkyun called him, lifting a cute beanie that had ears on top. They were having one of their dates and they decided to go shopping. They weren’t there to buy anything tho, they didn’t have anything to do inside the younger’s apartment and it seemed like a good option to go there. Hyungwon was watching TV so they couldn’t go fuck to the bedroom; it would be a little awkward. Changkyun placed the beanie on Kihyun’s head and smiled, pecking his lips lovingly. “You look really cute” he pinched his cheeks and the elder chuckled. His eyes landed on another beanie that had dog’s ears instead of cat ones and put it on his companion’s head.

“We are a strange couple” the raven haired joked, caressing the writer’s head as if he was a real dog. “We could buy them, we both look cute” he added, making Changkyun laugh.

“Okay, I’ll buy whatever you want” the younger brushed their noses together to then peck his lips and intertwine their fingers with his free hand - he had the two beanies in the other -. “Just choose everything you like” Kihyun turned to stare at him when he said that and thought he only wanted to have ice cream, nothing more.

“Ice cream” he confessed and the brunette chuckled, dragging him to the cashier to pay for the beanies. They instantly wore them and started walking to the ice cream’s shop. Kihyun ordered chocolate, since it was his favorite flavor, and Changkyun ordered cookies and cream. They walked around the mall and people threw them judging stares. Two men showing affection wasn’t something they were used to see and the elder didn’t care.

“I never went out like this with my ex-boyfriends so I’ve never seen people judge me like that” Changkyun whispered into his ear, laughing right after. He didn’t seem to care either and he suddenly stopped Kihyun to then devour his lips. The raven haired got a bit startled though he kissed back with the same amount of energy. They had the same height and found it very comfortable to make out. People kept on judging them and Changkyun winked at two old ladies that were criticizing them the moment they parted. The women shook their heads in disapproval and kept on walking, finally leaving the couple alone. “There’s always a first time though” the younger smiled at him and he wished to take him back to the apartment and have sex with those beanies on. __‘Why am I thinking about having sex with beanies on?’__  he shook his head, trying to get his thoughts out of his mind. “I like you a lot, Yoo Kihyun” his lover pecked his nose and grabbed his hand to keep on walking.

“I like you too, Im Changkyun” the photographer rested his head on Changkyun’s shoulder, staring at every shop-window until he saw the younger’s book inside a library. “Look! Your book is selling really well” he pointed at it and the writer shushed him. “I’m sorry” he apologized. “When are you going to tell the public though? You cannot hide all your life” he asked and the brunette stiffened a little.

“I don’t know... not soon” Changkyun answered, chuckling dryly. “I can’t handle people” he admitted. “Maybe I’m a little crazy but I’m too damn awkward and I hate to call the attention” he explained and Kihyun just nodded.

“You have issues” the elder joked. “I completely understand... I can’t stand people’s eyes on me either, that’s why I just take pictures” he chuckled and they kept on walking, forgetting about that and talking about other things.

 

 

One month later, Kihyun was finally moving out from the haunted apartment. The truck already left all of their belongings there and two men were slowly getting them inside the new building. It was damn expensive but Jooheony found a stable job and he hoped they could pay for it. Changkyun was there by his side together with Hyungwon and they were helping too - Hyungwon was mostly complaining and watching the others do things -. “Let’s lift this together” the younger said and he quickly lifted the heavy armchair. The brunette’s pained face was the best and the photographer had to leave the object on the floor to laugh. “What?” Changkyun asked, confused.

“Your face was priceless” he spoke in between giggles and his lover slapped his arm. “I’m sorry, I forgot how weak you were” he added and the younger slapped him again, a little stronger this time. “I’m done laughing” the photographer dried the tears that formed over the corners of his eyes. “Let’s go, I promise not to make fun of you anymore” he assured and Jooheony appeared from the front door, holding a tired expression on his face. The couple lifted the armchair once again and Jooheon interrupted them.

“Take smaller things, the workers can take the heavy furniture” his best friend was right so they let go of it and started laughing like fools. Hyungwon seemed to be falling asleep on the big sofa - which was still there - and Jooheony went to keep him company.

“Hyungwon is so lazy” Kihyun rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the boxes. Changkyun nodded and took another of those boxes. They both walked to the elevator and went upstairs. The brunette helped him pick the apartment because Jooheon was busy those days and the photographer loved it. It wasn’t dark like the other, it had a lot of light and had bigger spaces. Kihyun thought the other apartment had something special but Jooheony couldn’t live without sleeping, that wasn’t normal.

They left those boxes on the floor and Changkyun went straight to the window to watch the view. He always did the same and the elder loved him for that. He was falling in love with the writer and he wondered if he felt the same way. The younger told him he wasn’t good with relationships and that he didn’t want anything serious but he acted like a boyfriend all the time. Kihyun thought he was really good in relationships; he was exaggerating when he said that two months ago. The raven haired went to his side and circled his waist with his arm to then peck his cheek. He saw Changkyun smiling widely at him and he felt an arm around his shoulders. “I’m gonna miss the ghost” the writer joked, chuckling right after.

“Me too” Kihyun laughed. “Changkyunnie” he called and his companion hummed. “I want you to know that I’m enjoying our days together, you aren’t bad in relationships, that’s just what you think” he said confidently, not fearing to hear the other’s opinion.

“I guess it was because I didn’t care... Hyungwon was right” he suddenly turned to stare at Kihyun and grabbed his face with his palms to then kiss his lips. “You made me realize I was wrong” he spread butterfly kisses all over the elder’s face and giggled. “Thank you, hyung” the raven haired smiled at that, making his eyes disappear.

“You’re welcome” Kihyun chuckled. “Should we go pick up more boxes?” he asked and the younger nodded, intertwining their fingers to return to the elevator.

 

 

Kihyun woke up that morning and the first thing he saw was Changkyun’s sleeping face. They were both naked and the younger looked so cute just breathing peacefully there. The raven haired stared at him for a while, caressing his hair softly not to wake him. It was one of those lazy days where they did nothing more than eating, sex and sleeping - and where one of them stayed the whole weekend at the other’s apartment - so Kihyun had no rush. The minutes turned into one hour and he suddenly had an idea. He got up slowly, trying not to make the mattress move and put on some clothes. He went out of his bedroom and found Jooheony having breakfast over the living room. “Hi” he greeted his roommate and grabbed his camera that was on the coffee table.

“Hi, hyung” Jooheon took a sip from his hot coffee. “If you are about to make an erotic photo shoot, don’t leave the pictures on the table when you print them” he added and Kihyun chuckled. “I’m already traumatized with your moans so please give me a break” he said and the elder laughed.

“I’m sorry” the photographer apologized, knowing he wasn’t very considerate when he was having sex. “I’m not doing anything erotic so don’t worry” he assured and Jooheony sighed in relieve. “Changkyunnie is sleeping and he told me he would keep on writing after breakfast so we won’t be having sex anymore today” he made his roommate sigh in relieve once again and he left the living room, returning to his dormitory and closing his door slowly not to make noise. He kneeled by the bed and rested his camera on it, calculating the angle to then take a picture of his lover’s sleeping face. The little click that the machine let out, made the younger frown a bit and he took the opportunity to shoot another time. “Gorgeous” he whispered and kept on taking pictures.

Changkyun didn’t move too much, he just hugged his pillow and kept on sleeping peacefully. Kihyun smiled, thinking he would reveal the photos later. He already made an album with the younger’s pictures and each one of them was amazing. The raven haired left his camera on top of the nightstand and laid back down to hold the writer in his arms. The latter didn’t take long to hug his waist and kiss his neck softly, not opening his eyes. “I love you” his deep voice came out as a whisper and Kihyun almost failed to hear that.

“What?” the elder asked, parting a bit to stare at Changkyun’s sleepy face.

“Why are you dressed? Are you going somewhere?” the writer asked but the raven haired didn’t want him to change the subject. Changkyun was too damn sleepy to think coherently though he didn’t care; he wished to hear those three words again.

“Don’t change the subject” Kihyun demanded. “What did you say?” he added and the younger rubbed his eyes before opening his mouth to talk.

“I love you” the brunette finally repeated it and the photographer smiled brightly before kissing the daylights out of him. Changkyun burst out laughing while his lover devoured his lips and they both ended up laughing like fools. When the laughter dissipated, they stared at each other with pure happiness smiles on their faces.

“I love you too” Kihyun whispered, brushing their noses together to then peck those addictive lips. “I’m I.M’s boyfriend” he joked and they both chuckled.

“Yeah, you are” Changkyun hugged him tightly. “I’ll get dressed, I feel exposed like this” he stood up, grabbing his underwear from the floor and searching for his other clothes that were all around the room. “Do you want to go somewhere today? I can write tomorrow” he said, sitting next to Kihyun and pecking his cheek lovingly.

“How about we stay here and do nothing?” the elder proposed, not sure if the other would accept. He didn’t mind going out but he didn’t feel like it.

“Whatever you want, Kihyunnie-hyung” the younger smiled and they stayed there the whole day. They only went out of the bedroom to have lunch and dinner, nothing else, and Kihyun thought it was perfect.

 

 

Two years later, Changkyun was sitting on his desk inside his own office, planning his next book that wouldn’t be a horror one this time. He had a different idea; he wanted to write about death seen from the characters’ points of view - a short storybook -. The only problem was that he couldn’t concentrate. Firstly because Kihyun was over a photo shoot and he wouldn’t be back until late. They had been living together for a year already and he missed him a lot when he left. Hyungwon couldn’t believe it when he told him he would move out from their apartment. The taller one repeated ‘I told you so’ a thousand times and Changkyun accepted he was being a fool before dating Kihyun.

The second reason for his lost of concentration was that his saga had been nominated for an important award and he didn’t want to assist to the ceremony - Sungyeol gave him the invitation days ago -. His boyfriend insisted he should go but that meant everyone would see his face. The brunette hit his notebook with his pencil impatiently while staring blankly at the window, not knowing what to do. __‘Maybe I should wear a mask’__  he thought, standing up from his chair to go to the living room. He threw himself to the couch and stared at the ceiling this time. It was in vain to think that much; he wouldn’t solve anything discussing with his own mind.

Before he could stand up to order something for lunch, his phone rang. He took it out from his pocket and saw Kihyun’s name on the screen. His face lightened up and he quickly tapped the button to pick up. __“Changkyunnie”__  his boyfriend’s beautiful voice said and he could hear people talking around the photographer. He was still at the photo shoot and there were a lot of different workers at those places. __“How are you?”__  he asked.

“Hi, sweetie” he greeted, sitting there while looking at the city through the window. “I’m troubled” he answered, making his boyfriend laugh. “Hey! Don’t laugh... you are a mean boyfriend” he whined but couldn’t help to chuckle.

 _ _“Don’t be such a drama queen, just go and face it!”__  Kihyun yelled and he was right, he couldn’t hide from people forever. He needed to face it some time and this was his opportunity. __“I can go with you, the invitation says you can take someone”__  he added and Changkyun knew that would help a lot. They didn’t have to act like a couple, having his boyfriend there was the only thing he needed to be relaxed.

“I don’t know... I’m scared of people” the brunette protested anyway because he was seriously scared. Only thinking about going made his heart race in nervousness and he would surely have a panic attack that night. “What if my readers find our apartment?” he asked and heard a sigh. He was sure Kihyun was rolling his eyes at that instant.

 _ _“They won’t! You are writing fast now so I guess everything will be fine, no one will try to murder you”__  his boyfriend was subtly making fun of him and he had all the rights to do it. Changkyun was being exaggerated as always. __“Come on, don’t be a coward, this is a great opportunity and I won’t let you miss it”__  the elder was right, he had to be strong. __“I wasn’t calling for that though, I wanted to ask you to make dinner... I’ll arrive at 8pm and I’ll be too tired to cook... I promise I’ll do the dishes”__  he said and the younger giggled.

“Yes, baby” the brunette finally stood up, grabbing some random menu to pick something to eat at lunch. “Are you sure it’s a good idea though? I burned everything the last time I tried to cook” he added and heard Kihyun groaning.

 _ _“Just try, if you fail we can call a delivery”__  the photographer’s name was suddenly called and he told the staff to wait a second. __“I need to go, I love you, dumbass”__  the elder said, making Changkyun laugh.

“Me too, even if you insulted me” they both laughed.

 _ _“Bye, Changkyunnie”__  Kihyun ended the call, leaving him alone with his thoughts once again.

 

The day arrived and he decided to go. Kihyun was fixing his tie and he couldn’t stop moving his legs nervously. “Stay still” the raven haired slapped his shoulder. “You look really handsome with this suit” he complimented when he was finished, kissing his lips. “I’ve never seen you with a suit before” he chuckled.

“It’s because I never wore one before” Changkyun breathed deeply to relax. His heart wouldn’t calm down and he thought the paramedics would have to take him out of there for having a heart attack.

“Not even for your graduation?” Kihyun asked, trying to make him think about something else. The brunette shook his head, finding it hard to breathe suddenly.

“No, I wore jeans” he started waving his hand in front of his face to throw air at himself. His nostrils didn’t seem to work well at that intense moment. Why did he agree to do that? It was too much pressure for a person that didn’t like crowded places and stayed inside the apartment with his boyfriend 24/7. “With a white shirt” he added, breathing heavily.

“Hey, hey, hey” Kihyun touched his forehead, getting a little too worried about his state. “Relax” he said in a soft voice, almost inaudible. “Are you having a panic attack?” he asked and the younger assured he had no idea. “Okay, look at me” the photographer grabbed his face with both palms, making him stare at his beautiful face. “I’m here” he helped him breathe deeply and slowly not to hyperventilate. “Imagine we are just going to a date, nothing more” Kihyun pecked his lips a few times, making him relax a bit. “Just an ordinary date” he kept that sweet tone while he caressed his brown hair gently.

“Thank you” Changkyun hugged him, trembling slightly. “You are helping a lot” he didn’t know how to thank his boyfriend about everything he did. “I love you” he whispered in the elder’s ear.

“Me too, little coward” the raven haired joked and parted to then stare at him with a smile. “Maybe you are doing all this scandal in vain, you have to win the award first to go up on stage” he was so damn right. What if he didn’t win? That was a good option considering he would be able to keep on hiding.

“You are right, I won’t win! Thank you, hyung! You are the best” his skin color suddenly got back and he intertwined their fingers to then drag the photographer to the car. Their neighbors threw them surprised stares when they walked through the hallways because they never dressed formally but the couple just greeted them, ignoring every question with the good excuse of having to be somewhere else or being in a rush. “I can do this” he said a couple of times, ignoring his negative brain. “Let’s go” he added and Kihyun started the vehicle, driving off.

 

When they found their seats, Changkyun noticed they were surrounded by famous writers. He wanted to ask for their autographs but he just stayed there, holding Kihyun’s hand as if he was about to die. His boyfriend kept on repeating he should relax though he couldn’t stop thinking he’d have to be up there if he won. __‘I’m a bad writer, I shouldn’t win’__  he said over and over again inside his mind but it was in vain.

The event started minutes later and the brunette watched everything with a raced heart. He couldn’t concentrate and when the host announced the award he was nominated for, Kihyun squeezed his hand. “Just relax and don’t think about it too much” he whispered in his ear. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion for him. The man’s mouth moved slowly while he talked and Changkyun’s ears weren’t catching everything he said. The host stopped talking for a few seconds while they showed a video on the big screen that had all the nominees and then the worst part came.

“And the award goes to” he grabbed the envelope, opened it and cleared his throat. “I.M” his fears came true and Kihyun’s eyes widened. He wasn’t troubled like the writer, he was happy for him. Changkyun felt arms around his form and then he absentmindedly walked to the stage. He could see the host clapping with a smile on his face and the crowd whispering things when the claps faded. “Congratulations!” the man handed him the golden trophy and he thanked him, staring at it blankly for a few seconds. Was he dreaming? His brain didn’t want to cooperate at that instant but he needed to recompose himself. He was in front of a thousand people, receiving an important award and he had to say something.

 

Kihyun crossed his fingers, praying that Changkyun wouldn’t cower and ran out of the place without speaking. The elder understood he was nervous but he had to face it; it was something really important in his life. The writer already had a lot of prizes at home but they weren’t national. The raven haired stared at his boyfriend while he received the object and did nothing at all. His face was pale and the photographer could see his lower lip trembling from that distance. Kihyun grabbed his cellphone and quickly texted Hyungwon. The younger’s best friend would want to see him giving his first speech ever. Changkyun made him promise he wouldn’t tell Hyungwon but he wasn’t by his side to scold him.

__To: Hyungwon_ _

__Turn the TV on NOW! Literature awards._ _

He wrote, pocketing his cellphone to watch his boyfriend clear his throat and try the microphone to see if his voice would be audible. __‘I hope he speaks loudly’__  the raven haired bit his lip impatiently, waiting for him to finally say something. Kihyun could hear people whispering things about I.M being younger than they thought he would be. The photographer nodded to himself, thinking he imagined him as an old man. Changkyun didn’t take long to finally start thanking and he felt his cellphone vibrating.

__From: Hyungwon_ _

__Oh my God, I love you so much for this._ _

__I won’t stop teasing him after hearing his awkward speech._ _

 

Kihyun chuckled silently and kept on listening to the younger. He was doing okay; he gained a little more confidence after starting and he didn’t seem that awkward anymore. Once he finished, he went back to his seat and the raven haired hugged him. Changkyun was shaking so much and his boyfriend laughed at that. “See? It wasn’t that bad” he caressed his arm softly while the writer tried to steady his breathing.

“I almost die up there” and there it was again; the drama queen Changkyunnie. “I’m glad I didn’t have to say my real name” he added after Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“Now you are thinking positive” the elder said sarcastically. “Just be happy!” he slapped his shoulder. “You won, asshole” the photographer muttered, trying not to be heard by anyone.

“You are right” the brunette breathed deeply. “I love you”he whispered in Kihyun’s ear. “Thank you for everything” he pecked his cheek and made him smile.

“You don’t need to thank me” the elder assured. “You’ll want to murder me after you find out what I did two seconds ago” he added and Changkyun widened his eyes. “Yes, I told Hyungwon” he confessed and his boyfriend whined. “He had to know! He’s your best friend” he defended himself, even if he knew the writer wouldn’t do anything.

“You are mean” he protested and they shut up to watch the rest of the event. In the end, it wasn’t that bad to go up on stage and Changkyun admitted he exaggerated a lot. Hyungwon didn’t have material to bother him because his speech was actually pretty simple and his readers couldn’t find his address anywhere without having his real name. They didn’t manage to follow him either and Kihyun was happy about that because he didn’t want to handle crazy people around his building.

Their life went back to normal after that day and they could be happy together. Changkyun wouldn’t be afraid of receiving more awards in the future after that moment and Sungyeol wouldn’t be able to threaten him anymore.

 

 

The end


End file.
